Lover or Hater
by OrtonsMistress
Summary: Story COMPLETED Chapter 20 added 6-28-04. The wedding is finally here! Will it go off without a hitch? Read to find out.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone associated with the WWE. I only own Jenna and Riley and any other character that may show up that you don't recognize.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I had just got back to my apartment from the gym, when I heard my phone ringing. 'Damn it. Don't hang up.' I silently prayed. I finally got the door unlocked, as I opened the door, threw my bag down on the floor, and made a last minute dive for my phone. "Hello." I said, out of breath.  
  
"Hello. May I speak with Jennifer Taylor please?" A mans voice had said.  
  
"This is her." I replied, confused as to who this was calling me.  
  
"Jennifer, this is Jim Ross from World Wrestling Entertainment. I was calling to inform you that one of our talent agents will be down at OVW tomorrow, and he will be bring with him a contract for you to join us here in WWE." Jim said, while I was trying to keep from screaming in his ear.  
  
"Okay. Thank you so much Mr. Ross." I said, before hanging up. Once I hung up, I think I had awakened the dead with all my screaming.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Two weeks later, I was getting ready to leave for the airport to meet up with the WWE in Green Bay for Raw. I'm going over my papers sitting in my suitcase making sure I have everything I need. When I got my security pass in the mail last week, I noticed on my itinerary that I would be flying to Stamford on Tuesday to do some promotional pictures, so I needed to make sure I had enough outfits. What I didn't know was, who they were pairing me up with. As I was walking out the door, my cell phone started ringing. "Ello." I said, trying to hold the phone between my ear and shoulder while I locked up my apartment.  
  
"Jenna?" The voice of my best friend questioned.  
  
"Hey Riley. What's up girl?" I asked, putting my gym bag over my shoulder and dragging my suitcase down the stairs.  
  
"Not much. Just thought I'd call you and wish you luck tonight." Riley answered, as I had just made it to my car and threw the luggage in.  
  
"Thanks Riles. I can't believe my dreams are finally coming true." I replied, as I drove my car out of the complex.  
  
"Well believe it sweetie, you more than deserve it. Listen, I'm going to let you go so you can get to the airport in one piece." Riley said, with a slight laugh.  
  
"Okay, I'll call you tonight after the show." I told her, before we said bye and hung up.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
By the time my flight finally landed in Green Bay, I was more than aggravated and the lady behind the rental car desk wasn't helping me any. "Look mam, I have 30 minutes to get to the Resch Center and because I'm underage, you're telling me I can't rent a car." I practically yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry, but it's company policy that we don't rent cars to anyone under 21." The woman told me.  
  
"Look lady! I'm supposed to meet Vince McMahon in 25 minutes now, and you could possibly get me fired before I even get to start." I said, almost in tears.  
  
"Excuse me miss." I heard a voice from behind me say. When I turned around, I almost had to pick my jaw up off the floor. Standing there behind me was none other than Dave Batista and Ric Flair.  
  
"Hey sweetheart. We couldn't help overhearing your dilemma, and we'd like to offer our assistance." Ric said, looking me in the eye.  
  
"I'd appreciate that, thanks. I'm Jennifer Taylor, but you can call me Jenn or Jenna." I replied, extending my hand.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Jenna, I'm Ric Flair." Ric said, shaking my hand.  
  
"I'm Dave Batista. It's a pleasure to meet you." Dave said, before shaking my hand as well.  
  
"Well darling. Let's head on over to the arena. I'll call Vince from the car and let him know you are on your way." Ric said, as we headed to their rental.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
About 15 minutes later, I arrived at the arena with a few minutes to spare. "Thank you both so much for helping me. I'm sure I'd still be at the airport arguing with that lady." I told them sincerely.  
  
"Well it was our pleasure Jenn." Dave said, as we stopped in front of Vinces office.  
  
"Good luck in there Jenna." Ric said, giving me a small hug before he and Dave walked away.  
  
'Well this is it.' I thought as I knocked on the door. When I heard a faint 'come in'. I opened the door and was greeted by Stephanie McMahon-Levesque, and immediately felt some of my nervousness leave.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
As we neared the end of our meeting, Vince looked at me and said. "I know you are probably wondering who you're being teamed with. The reason you haven't found out before today is, we weren't too sure where you would be. I can now tell you, you will be the first female member of Evolution, however they don't know you're joining them. Tonight you will have a match against Trish Stratus and you will lose by DQ, but you will impress Evolution and have caught the eye of Randy Orton and become his on-screen girlfriend." Vince had informed me. Somehow, I knew when he said I'd be joining Evolution, I'd be paired up with that jerk.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I'm sure there are plenty of women out there that would love to be in my position right now. I mean I'm happy to be working beside the rest of Evolution, but since before Randy left OVW to come work here in the WWE, we couldn't stand each other. He, at least to me anyway, has always been this cocky macho asshole, with an 'I can do no wrong' attitude. I'm not taking away his wrestling credibility, cause he can definitely wrestle, and alot of the other students would give him a hard time because of who his father and grandfather are, saying he didn't deserve to be there and he was only there cause of his last name. Maybe that's why he gained the attitude he acquired and no doubt still has. After walking around for what seemed like forever, I ran into Dave as he was coming out of the cafeteria.  
  
"Hey Jenn. How did your meeting with Vince go?" He asked, giving me a hug.  
  
"Well you are looking at the first female member of Evolution." I said, with a small smile.  
  
"That's great. Stephanie said something about us adding a new diva to the group. Come on, I'll introduce you to Paul and Randy." Dave said, practically dragging me down the hallway.  
  
'Guess I can't get away with avoiding ego man for another hour.' I thought, as I followed Dave to the locker room.  
  
© Amanda 2004 


	2. Confrontations among other things

Disclaimer: Okay, I didn't put one of these up in the first chapter so I'm going to do this now. Any one you don't recognize, I own. Any wrestler is owned by Vince McMahon and themselves. I also don't own the Resch Center that I mentioned in Chapter 1. That is owned by the city of Green Bay I presume.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews to chapter 1. I'm going to try and update this as time allows. Between school and looking for a new job my writing time is considerably short, but I will try my hardest. Please keep the reviews coming and any ideas you'd like to see, let me know and if they will fit into the story I will use it and give you credit. Enough yapping from me now. Here's chapter 2.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Confrontations among other things  
  
When we got to the locker room, Dave went in first to make sure the guys were decent. "Trust me Jenn. That is not something you want to see." Dave said, chuckling a little when he came back out. "You can come in now." He finished, as he held the door open for me.  
  
"Hey dollface." Ric said, as he stood up, and gave me a hug.  
  
"Hi Ric." I answered, still in a little bit of shock of meeting and working with one of my idols.  
  
"Jenn. I'd like you to meet Paul Levesque, better known as HHH. Paul, this is Jennifer Taylor, the newest member of Evolution." Dave said, making the introductions.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Jennifer. Steph has told me a little bit about you." Paul said, shaking my hand.  
  
"It's nice to meet you as well, and please call me Jenn or Jenna. I probably wouldn't answer you if you called me Jennifer." I replied, sitting down next to Ric.  
  
"Hey. Where's Orton?" Dave asked.  
  
"He's going over his match with Helms." Ric answered.  
  
"Actually, I'm right here." I heard Randy's voice behind me.  
  
"Well, since you're here. I'd like you to meet our newest member, Jenna Taylor." Ric said, as I turned around to see Randy.  
  
"It's nice to see you again Randy." I said, feeling a small smirk playing at my lips.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"What are you doing here?" Randy asked, none too pleasantly.  
  
"Well, I see you haven't lost your attitude." I snapped back.  
  
"Do you two know each other?" Paul asked, as Ric and Dave looked at him like his was stupid.  
  
"Yeah we do. I came into OVW during Randy's last year there." I answered Paul, although my cold glare never left Randy.  
  
"So are you going to answer my question?" Randy asked.  
  
"Well let's see. I am a wrestler, and this is the WWE. I know you're not that stupid." I said, getting in his face. Which wasn't easy since I'm only 5'7, but that didn't stop me.  
  
"Well, as much fun as this is, Dave and I need to go talk to Mark and Devon about our match." Ric said, as he and Dave left.  
  
"Yeah, I need to go find Steph. You two won't kill each other while we're gone, will you? Paul asked, looking back and forth at us.  
  
"I have no intention to go to prison over her." Randy said.  
  
"Well, I don't want to go to prison over you, either." I answered back.  
  
"Well that's good to know." Paul said, walking out the door.  
  
"Well I see you're still the same bitch you always were." Randy said, flashing his famous smirk.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"What do you mean, I'm still the same bitch I've always been? Ric, Dave, and Paul don't seem to think so." I yelled at him.  
  
"Yeah, well they don't really know you." Randy argued.  
  
"Like you do, you self-righteous bastard!" I screamed, as my hand connected with his face. "Let me tell you something Orton. You and I, don't have to like each other, hell we don't even have to talk outside the ring. We do however, have a storyline together and so help me God, if you ruin my opportunity here, I'll kick your mother fucking ass." I said, before storming out of the locker room, to discuss my match with Trish  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey Ric." Dave said, as he and Ric were on their way back to the locker room.  
  
"Yeah." Ric answered, before stopping in the hall.  
  
"Is it just me, or was there some pure hatred between Randy and Jenn?" Dave asked.  
  
"Yeah, I noticed it as well. Whatever happened between those two down in OVW, is going to come to a head here soon. Plus, I think they both like each other." Ric replied.  
  
"I wonder what happened?" Dave questioned.  
  
"I don't know brother, I don't know." Ric said, as they went to get ready for Raw.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
My match with Trish went pretty well, considering we had put it together pretty much a few hours before Raw started. I got disqualified when I used a chair on Trish, and wouldn't stop hitting her with it. Finally the refs were able to pull me away from her, for some reason I think they were sort of afraid of me, maybe cause I hit a couple of them with the same chair. Oh well.  
  
When I got to the back, it was time to do my promo with Evolution. Of course, HHH and Ric did most of the talking, telling me they were impressed with what I did to Trish. Then they asked me if I would like to join them, and bring the women's title into the group, making them have every title in the WWE. I told them it would be an honor to be apart of Evolution.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
For the most part, the photo shoot went well, unless you count the argument between Randy and I. I had every intention of avoiding him as much as I could, but for some reason Randy wouldn't let the past go.  
  
"I can't believe I have to be paired with you." Randy started, as he and I were getting our pictures done together.  
  
"Yeah, well it's no picnic for me either." I snapped back at him, keeping my Evolution look on my face.  
  
"Well, why did you agree to do it?" Randy asked me, as the photographer told us to take a break.  
  
"What was I going to say. 'Oh, I'm sorry Mr. McMahon, but I hate Randy Orton and I refuse to work with him?' That would have gone over real well." I said, turning around to face him.  
  
"Well, I'll just talk to McMahon and get this changed." Randy said, smugly.  
  
"Yeah, you go on ahead and do that. While you're at it, see if he will pair me up with Dave. He may play an asshole on TV, but he sure as hell isn't one off camera!" I yelled, walking over to the others, leaving a dumbfounded Randy behind.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
About an hour later, Randy walks over to us. Trying to avoid another fight with him I excuse myself. "Excuse me guys. I'm going to go get some air." I said, as I started getting up.  
  
"Jenna, wait." Randy said, as I started to walk outside.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked, already getting irritated.  
  
"Look, we are both professionals, let's not let this hatred or whatever it is, get between our careers." Randy replied, and for once I could tell he was being sincere.  
  
"Fine, but I still don't like you." I said, as I continued on out the door.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N 2: Chapter 3 probably won't be up until Tuesday night at the latest. I'm not getting the Royal Rumble this year, so I'm going to have to wait till the wwe.com posts the winners of the matches, and then Raw is Monday so by Tuesday night I should have some more to write. Unless, I change my mind and make this story not follow Raw that much. Thanks again for the reviews. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Constructive criticism is okay, but please no flamers.  
  
*Amanda*  
  
© 2004 *jeffslildiva* 


	3. Tears and Realizations

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone associated with the WWE or OVW. They are owned by Vince McMahon. I do own Jenna, Riley, Katie, and Travis. The John that I'm referring to is John Cena.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter. This chapter will answer part of why Jenna and Randy don't get along. I also realized, I made a boo boo on Jenna's age in chapter 1. I've never had to rent a car before so I've heard that you have to be 25 then someone said 21. I'm going with the assumption that it's 21 so Jenna is 22.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Tears and Realizations  
  
By Friday night, I had decided I needed a girls night. When Riley called to see what I was doing, I told her my plan. She agreed and said she'd be over in an hour. Ever since Tuesday, I haven't really been able to get Randy off my mind, "I still can't believe I have to work with that asshole, but we have called a truce so maybe things won't be so hateful between us." I said to myself, as I started getting stuff ready for 'girls night.'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
True to her word, Riley was knocking on my door and hour later, armed with pizza, alcohol, and ice cream. "Damn girl, you think you bought enough?" I asked, laughing as I grabbed the tequila and Smirnoff from the top of the pizza box.  
  
"Well, I could tell ever since Monday night after you called something was wrong, so spill it." Riley said, as she grabbed the shot glasses from the cupboard and came into the living room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Alright, well did you not see Raw Monday night?" I asked, as I downed my first shot of tequila. "Yeah I saw it. Is this about working with Orton again?" Riley asked, although she already knew the answer.  
  
"Yes. Riley, he's still the same asshole, I think he's actually gotten worse." I said, before taking a bite of my pizza.  
  
"How do you think he got worse?" Riley asked, pouring us another shot.  
  
"He's acting like he's better than everybody. The other day, he actually thought he is important enough, that he could call Vince McMahon himself, and demand that I not be his love interest." I said, my voice getting louder with each word.  
  
"Jenna, calm down. You're going to piss your neighbors off." Riley said, trying to calm me down.  
  
"Do I look like I give a fuck? You know what he had the nerve to tell me 5 minutes after Ric introduced us again? He said and I quote, 'Well I see you're still the same bitch you always were.' Then he actually has the nerve to think he really knows me." I said, laying my head on a pillow.  
  
"Jenn, come on. You won't let a guy near you, except your brother and John, whenever he's in town, since..." Riley started, but I cut her off.  
  
"Don't you dare say his name. What's the big deal if I haven't trusted a male since then. I refuse to get hurt again. So sue me if John and Travis are the only two males close to me." I said, sitting up and looking Riley in the eye.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry." Riley said, giving me a hug, as I started crying.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Jenna. Can I ask one question, and after that I promise I'll let it go?" Riley asked, a little bit later.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." I answered, a little less than enthused.  
  
"When you first got into OVW, weren't you and Randy friends?" Riley asked, giving me a questioning look.  
  
"Not really. I mean we didn't hate each other, the first like, six months I was there." I answered. "I mean, I felt bad for him when I'd hear some of the guys, even the girls, saying how he got there only because of his name. I've always said that he could wrestle Riles, but that doesn't change the fact that he's an asshole. So does that answer your question." I asked, as I turned on Bruce Almighty.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Saturday morning Riley and I decided to go to the gym and work out. When we got there, I started stretching out before getting on the treadmill. While I was running the two miles, I couldn't help but think back on what Riley said last night. Yeah it's true Randy and I didn't always hate each other with a passion, but we were at one time friends. I mean, he is best friends with John, since John and I were close we would hang out sometimes. Of course that all went out the window back in 2001. I had been dating this guy named Kevin. Things were going great with us, and then I made it into OVW. The first few months I was there, Kevin and I were still doing great, but that was all about to change.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Yeah Katie, that sounds good. So do you want me to pull you off the apron?" I asked, Randy's manager and my friend Katie.  
  
"I think that would work, I'll be distracting the ref, while Randy hits John with the chair I've slid into him." Katie agreed, as we finished talking about our part in the Randy Orton vs. John Cena match.  
  
"Okay, well John is going to meet me at the gym tomorrow. You want to meet us there?" I asked.  
  
"Why don't you call me on your way to the gym. I'm not sure what I'm doing yet." Katie answered, before we hung up.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I guess I didn't hear Kevin come in, so when he yelled at me, it startled me a bit. "So you are sneaking around with that punk ass, aren't you?!" He yelled, as he started walking towards me.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I answered, not backing down.  
  
"Your new boy toy Cena. I saw how you were looking at him the other night." Kevin said, as he got closer. It was then I could smell the alcohol on him.  
  
"You're drunk." I said, as I turned away from him. Bad move on my part, as soon as my back was turned, I felt Kevin grab my arm, as he spun me around and shoved me into the wall.  
  
"So what if I am, what are you going to do?" He said, as he punched me in the face.  
  
"You stupid mother fucker!" I yelled, right before I slapped him. This seemed to piss him off even more, cause he just started beating the shit out of me. When he finally stopped and passed out, I packed what I could and got the hell out of there. I ended up at Katie's apartment, and as soon as she opened the door she pulled me into a hug.  
  
"Jenna, what happened?" Katie asked, as we walked into her living room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After telling her everything that happened, she agreed to go with me to my apartment tomorrow and get the rest of my stuff. Since she was sort of dating John, she said she'd get him to help. When I tried to protest she just said, "Let that asshole say something like that in front of John. John won't let anything happen, you're like a little sister to him." Katie told me, as we made plans for the next day, which included me calling Riley and my younger brother Travis.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When I made it over to the punching bag, I remembered Katie being right when she said John was going to be pissed. When he showed up that night, he wanted to go over to the apartment and see Kevin, 'take on someone his own size.' Luckily Katie and I were able to convince him that he would probably jeopardize his career if he went to jail. While I was thinking of this, Christina Aguilera's 'Fighter' started blaring through my headphones. The words to this song, just added more fuel to my anger towards Kevin, and some ways Randy as well.  
  
After all you put me through  
You'd think I'd despise you  
But in the end I wanna thank you  
'cause you made me that much stronger  
  
I started thinking about that last night I was with Kevin over again, as I punched that bag like he was actually in front of me and it was him I was punching.  
  
Well I thought I knew you, thinking that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up  
'cause I've had enough  
You were there by my side, always down for the ride  
But your joy ride just came down in flames  
'cause your greed sold me out in shame, mmhmm  
  
Of course, the minute you think you know someone, they do something that you can't believe they would ever do. In my case, I never thought Kevin would hit me, and I never thought I'd just sit there and let some guy beat on me.  
  
After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think I hold resentment for you  
But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do,  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you  
'cause it  
  
I wish I could say I don't hold any resentment towards Kevin, but that would be a lie. Although, that resentment is covered mostly by anger, but it showed me that in the end I'd definitely be a fighter.  
  
Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
I'm not sure what made me start despising Randy so much, but it happened after the incident with Kevin. I remember having an argument with Randy cause during a match a few weeks later, he was supposed to grab my arm when I tried to interfere. When he did that, I slapped him across the face. I saw Kevin doing that same thing to me, instead of seeing Randy and I wasn't going to let that bastard hurt me again.  
  
After all of the fights and the lies  
yes your wanting to HAUNT me  
But that won't work anymore, uh no...it's over  
'cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never break down  
So I wanna say thank you  
'cause it.  
  
When we got backstage, he started yelling at me. One thing led to another, and I guess this was when my 'bitch' attitude was born. After that night, things were definitely hostile between us. John told me later, that he had never said anything to Randy about what happened with Kevin, and I should have said no to him grabbing my arm like that.  
  
By the time I had stopped punching the bag, my arms hurt and the tears were rolling down my face. Riley noticed I was crying and came over to me. "Come on, let's get you home." She said gently, as she led me out of the gym.  
  
A/N 2: Okay, I know this chapter isn't that great, and Randy didn't play a part in it. I started writing this on Saturday, as I was debating on whether or not to work the Rumble match into this. However, I didn't get the Rumble so I couldn't write alot about it. The next chapter will be better I promise. I'm going to start writing it tonight and hopefully have it up tomorrow afternoon sometime. Please leave a review and tell me what you liked, or would like to see. Also I don't own Fighter, it's owned by Christina Aguilera, and is on her 'Stripped' CD. I also realize I didn't put the whole song in there, but I was picking the parts I though would fit.  
  
*Amanda*  
  
© jeffslildiva 2004 


	4. Apologies and Confessions

Disclaimer: Anyone famous I do not own. They are owned by Vince McMahon. My calls into Vince to own Randy or John have gone un-returned.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. You guys are going to get your wish in this chapter. If you have any ideas for the next chapter, let me know and I'll try and put them in.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Apologies and Confessions  
  
Sunday morning, I flew into Philly for the Rumble. Of course, Riley was worried about me, after what had happened at the gym yesterday. After telling her I was okay, and promising not to let Randy get on my nerves, I got on the plane. When I arrived at the arena, there were only a handful of superstars there. I ran into Trish on my way to the locker room, we started talking about who we'd like to see win the rumble. After we talked about that for a few minutes, I asked her if she had seen John yet  
  
"No sweetie. I'm sure if you ask one of the crew guys, they'd be able to tell you." Trish answered, with a smile.  
  
"Okay, thanks." I said, as I left the locker room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
While I was walking around, trying to find John, I literally ran into Randy. 'God, I don't feel like arguing with him today.' I thought to myself, when I realized who the hard body was I collided with.  
  
"Hey Jenna." Randy said, as we just looked at each other.  
  
"Hey." I replied, looking away from him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Randy asked, turning my face towards him.  
  
"Nothing. I'm looking for John, and I think I've seen this hallway more times than I'd like." I said, noticing we were having a civil conversation.  
  
"Here, I'll show you where the Smackdown guys are at." Randy said, as he turned me around, and led me back down the same hall.  
  
"I swear Orton, there are no Smackdown guys down this hall. I've been up and down here already." I said, as we were walking.  
  
"Yeah, so you've said. Did you completely miss the sign here that says Smackdown?" Randy asked, laughing slightly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You're so funny. Seeing as I was looking for an actual locker room, and not a curtain, with eight different signs hanging off it." I replied, sarcastically.  
  
"Listen, Jenna. Can we talk later?" Randy asked, taking on a serious tone.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"I just want to talk. We were sort of friends at one time, I'd like to get that back again." Randy said, honestly.  
  
"Okay. I'll find you later after I see John." I replied, turning to go through the curtain.  
  
"Alright. I should either be in the cafeteria, or in the locker room." Randy said, before leaving.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
As soon as I walked through curtain, I was grabbed up in a huge bear hug from behind. "Hey baby girl." I heard the voice from behind me.  
  
"John Anthony Cena. Put me down right now." I said, trying to sound angry, but failing as I started giggling.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you got called up? Instead, I get a phone call from Katie saying you were on Raw." John said, as he put me down and gave me a real hug.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you. How have you been?" I asked, as we made our way to an empty locker room.  
  
"I'm doing good. How are you? Katie said you are the newest member of Evolution. You get to work with Randy again. Want me to tell him to leave you alone?" John asked, as we sat down on a bench.  
  
"I'm okay. Yeah, I love working with Ric, Dave, and Paul. Yes, I'm having to work with Randy again. No I don't want you to talk to him. We've agreed to be civil, in fact he asked me if I would talk to him later. He said he misses our "friendship" we used to have." I told him as we got comfortable.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After talking with John for almost an hour, I gave him a hug, wished him luck, and went to go find Randy. I found him in the locker room by himself. 'There's no backing out of this conversation now.' I thought, as Randy looked up when I walked in.  
  
"Hey Jenn. I'm guessing you found John?" He said, with his cocky smile on his face.  
  
"Yes I did, thank you very much." I replied.  
  
"Jenna. What happened to our friendship? I mean, I know we weren't what you would call the best of friends, but I'd always thought we were friends at least." Randy asked, looking at me sincerely. "Before you say it, I know I played a part in the friendship falling apart. The thing is, you had changed a little bit before our fight that night." He finished, getting right to the point.  
  
"You're right Randy. Something happened a few weeks prior to the match that started the whole fight between us." I said, my voice shaking slightly.  
  
"I remember that. When I asked John about it, he just said something happened that needed your attention." Randy told me. I can't believe I'm actually going to tell him what really happened, but after talking with John, he seems to think Randy will understand.  
  
"Okay. Randy before I tell you what happened, I need for you to promise not to interrupt and please don't tell anyone else. John, Katie, Riley, and my brother know. I just don't want the whole company knowing my business." I said, looking him in the eye.  
  
"Jenna, I promise. What is said between us, stays between us." Randy promised, as he grabbed one of my hands, giving it a gentle squeeze.  
  
"You remember my boyfriend Kevin?" I asked, at his nod I continued. "Well the week before the match that you and John were supposed to have, he came home drunk, and overheard me ask Katie if she wanted to meet John and I at the gym the next day. Kevin had always thought John and I were sleeping together, no matter how many times I'd tell him we weren't. However, that night he just wasn't going to let it go. I noticed he had been drinking, and called him on it. When I turned away from him, he grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him." After I said that part, it was almost like a light bulb went off in Randy's head.  
  
"Jenn..." Randy started, but I kept on, not really noticing him.  
  
"He asked me what I was going to do about him being drunk. Then he punched me in the face. I slapped him across his face, but that pissed him off even more. Then he started beating the shit out of me." I said, tears streaming down my face again.  
  
"Oh my God." Randy said, quietly.  
  
"I feel so stupid. I'm a wrestler and I couldn't even fight off my boyfriend. I probably deserved it, if wasn't a wrestler then he wouldn't have been jealous of John." I finished, trying to dry my tears.  
  
"Jenna, don't ever let me hear you say that again. He had no right to hurt you because of his own damn insecurities. Why didn't you say something to me? If I would have known, I wouldn't have grabbed your arm like that." Randy asked.  
  
"I thought I was okay. When the match happened, and the fiasco at the end, I realized I should've told you. That's why I was still standing there behind the curtain when you came back. I was going to tell you then, and explain why I freaked. When you started yelling at me, I put up these walls to keep myself from getting hurt again. I had pretty much decided that all men, with the exception of my brother and John were assholes." I answered, looking up at Randy and noticing the tears in his eyes.  
  
"God, Jenna. I'm so sorry for everything. I swear I want to go back to Louisville and kick Kevins ass." Randy said, pulling me into a hug.  
  
"It's okay Randy. John and Travis took care of that." I said, laughing a little.  
  
"Okay. Listen, would you want to grab a bite to eat after the show?" Randy asked, with a little bit of nervousness in his voice.  
  
"Sure. I'll meet you in here." I answered, as we both realized I was still in Randy's arms.  
  
"Great. I'll get a shower after the Rumble and we'll go from there." Randy said, releasing me from the hug.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
About five minutes later, the rest of Evolution joined us. Of course Ric was the first to notice I had been crying. "Are you okay, dollface?" Ric asked, as he walked over towards us. Before I could answer, Dave and Paul were jumping on him.  
  
"Jesus, Randy. You had to make her cry didn't you?" Paul asked.  
  
"Orton. You best have a damn good explanation as to why I see tear streaks on her face. Otherwise, you and I are going to fight." Dave threatened, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Guys." I said, chuckling. "I'm fine. Randy and I were just talking about why we hated each other so much, and why we stopped being friends. He didn't do anything to me." I said, moving in front of Dave, who still looked like he could kill Randy.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Paul asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Dave don't kill Randy, if you do then we'll be minus one member of the group, and I won't have a love interest. They might even take ME out of Evolution. You wouldn't want to see that happen, would you?" I asked, looking up at Dave, with a child like pout on my face.  
  
"Alright. I won't hurt him this time. Let me tell you something Orton, if I ever see one tear come down her face, and you caused it, I won't hesitate to beat your ass. Got it?" Dave threatened.  
  
"Yeah man. I got it." Randy said, talking for the first time since the guys came in.  
  
"Okay guys. Good luck in your matches tonight. Paul, don't hurt Shawn too bad, okay?"  
  
"Don't worry. We'll be fine." Paul said. "Now let's go get ready for our promo." He finished.  
  
"Alright, I'll meet you there. I need to go down to make up and touch up." I said, as I walked out of the locker room.  
  
"Randy, what was that all about?" Ric asked, with a hint of concern in his voice.  
  
"I can't talk about it. I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone. I'm not about to go back to us fighting like we were." Randy said, grabbing his title and going down to Bishoff's office.  
  
A/N 2: I didn't get to see the Rumble on Sunday night, so I'm not sure what happened, I know that Randy was the 2nd entry and that Foley eliminated him. The Last Man Standing Match, had a messed up ending, and the tables match I don't know much except some say it was short. Please leave any feedback, whether it be bad or good. What things would you like to see happen, or any characters as well. As always R/R  
  
*Amanda*  
  
© jeffslildiva 2004 


	5. Laughter, Fun, and Tears

Disclaimer: Anyone associated with the WWE I don't own. I do however own Jenna, Riley, and Travis.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've been having some computer problems, and one of my friends was in the hospital last week, and I've been looking for a new job, which I found out today I got it. Chapter 6 should be up by Thursday or Friday.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Laughter, Fun, and Tears  
  
When the Rumble first ended, I was waiting for Randy to get done with his shower. About 10 minutes later, he finally emerged wearing a Rams jersey and a black pair of track pants. "Jenn. You ready to head out?" Randy asked, walking over to his bags.  
  
"Yep. Just waiting on your slow ass." I joked, standing up to leave.  
  
"You know something Jenn, you're not as funny as you'd like to think you are." Randy said, shoving me a little as we left the locker room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
We finally arrived at Denny's about 40 minutes later, of course Randy missing the exit, made the 20 minute drive into 40. "Maybe you should let me drive to Hershey." I joked, as we got seated near the back.  
  
"You're just on a roll tonight aren't you?" Randy asked, trying to act mad, but failed miserably.  
  
"Well seeing John again, it brought out the funny side of me." I said, smiling.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The rest of dinner was spent joking with Randy and we did quite a bit of talking as well. "Jenna. You haven't seen or talked to Kevin since then, have you?" Randy asked, seriously.  
  
"I haven't seen him since the day I moved out of the apartment, but he calls my cell phone sometimes." I replied, not wanting to meet Randy's gaze.  
  
"Why don't you get it changed?" He asked, taking one of my hands in his.  
  
"I have changed it. I'm already on my third number. I found a new company, and I was able to get it unlisted, but that doesn't mean he won't find me." I said, feeling the tears well up.  
  
"Jenna. I promise you, I will not let him get near you, and neither will the guys. I mean, Dave was about ready to kill me tonight. I'm sure he'd take care of that son of a bitch without another thought." Randy said, coming around to my side and wrapping me in his arms.  
  
"Thanks Randy." I said, wiping the tears from my face. "Can we talk about something happier please?" I asked, pulling away from the hug, almost reluctantly.  
  
"Okay, we need to go over what's happening tomorrow night." Randy said, as the waitress brought our food. While we ate, Randy went over the details of the handicap match with Dave and Ric against Chris Jericho and Rob Van Dam. Basically, all I had to do was distract the ref while Randy hit Chris with the RKO.  
  
"Gee, I don't know if I can handle all of that." I said, sarcastically, throwing my napkin at him.  
  
"Oh, so you wanna play like that huh?" Randy asked, right before he threw his dinner roll at me. After throwing a few more things back and forth at each other, it ended with me begging for mercy from Randy, who was ready to fling mashed potatoes on me.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next night at Raw, was exactly like I expected it to be, mostly boring on my end. However, since Randy missed the first RKO on Chris, I stayed on the apron, keeping the refs attention on me. When we got to the back, Randy took off to Bishoff's office for his promo. I went on to the divas locker room to change and get ready to head back home. When I got in there, Amy looked up and told me someone kept calling my cell phone. As I was checking my messages, most of them were hang ups, the last two had me scared. The first was from Riley, she sounded extremely shook up and told me to call her as soon as I got the message. The second was from Kevin, he said he knew where I lived and that I was never going to get rid of him. Amy noticed me turning pale. "Girlie. Are you okay?" She asked, walking over to me. When I didn't answer, she told Trish to go find Ric, Dave, or one of the others. I just kept sitting there shaking, as my cell started ringing again. When I didn't move to answer it, Amy took it and talked to whoever it was as Randy, Dave, and Ric ran in.  
  
"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Ric asked, kneeling down beside me.  
  
"Honey, come on. Talk to us, we can't help you unless you tell us what's wrong." Dave said, putting an arm around me.  
  
"Amy, what's wrong with her?" Randy asked, looking up from me to Amy.  
  
"Honest to God, I don't know. She came in and I told her that he cell has been ringing non stop and she started checking her messages. Next thing I know she's here, pale as a ghost. Right before you guys got here, her phone rang again. She wouldn't answer it, so I answered it for her and it was someone named Riley." Amy explained.  
  
"Riley is her best friend." Randy explained to Amy and the others. "Jenna, sweetie. Did something happen to Travis?" Randy asked, getting my attention.  
  
"No." I whispered, before saying the next part. "He's found me Randy." I said, before letting the tears fall.  
  
"Randy, what's going on?" Ric asked, shutting the door.  
  
"Ric man, I can't tell you." Randy said, as he picked me up and moved us over to the couch.  
  
"Randy...go ahead...and tell them." I said, in between sniffles and gulps of air.  
  
"Are you sure Jenna?" Randy asked, running his hand up and down my back.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. I just don't want anyone else to know." I sighed, looking at Ric, Dave, Amy, and Trish.  
  
"Jenn, you know Trish and I won't say anything." Amy reassured me.  
  
"Sweetheart, if you want me to take this to my grave, I will." Dave said, sitting on the other side of me.  
  
"So will I dollface." Ric agreed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Once Randy got done explaining everything, Trish and Amy had tears in their eyes, while Ric and Dave wanted to kill him. "What are you going to do now?" Trish asked, wiping away a few stray tears.  
  
"I don't know. I don't want to go back home, and I can't stay with Riley cause he knows where she lives. I'll probably go home, pack, and find a new place to live." I answered, although I wasn't too excited about going back to my apartment by myself.  
  
"Jenna, I'm not letting you go back there by yourself. I'll go with you tomorrow, and we'll get your stuff, and you can stay with me." Randy said, in a tone that said he wasn't going to take no for an answer.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." I answered, not paying much attention. "Wait, what did I just agree too?" I asked, almost panicking.  
  
"You just agreed to move in with the RKO, dear." Ric said, with a big smile on his face.  
  
A/N: Sorry to end it like this, but for the next chapter it had to end here. Thanks to Lisa for the idea about Kevin. Like I said, chapter 6 should be done by Thursday possibly Friday. Please feel free to leave any ideas or characters you'd like to see.  
  
*Amanda*  
  
©jeffslildiva 2004 


	6. Fun and Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own Randy Orton. I wish I did, but Santa didn't bring me what I wanted for Christmas. I also don't own Elaine Orton, since she's really Randy's mom, and I don't own him....you get the point. I do own Riley, and whoever else you may not recognize. Also, I'm not sure if Randy's sisters name is really Michelle, since I've never seen her name anywhere before.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the great reviews to the last chapter. I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, but I had to do it. Also, I know in the last chapter I said things would be going better as far as updates are concerned, I lied, sort of. I start a new job Monday, and between those hours and trying to find time to do homework, it may become difficult to update alot. I will try however. Please stay with me until I get used to these new hours I have to deal with. Okay enough babble, here's chapter 6.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Fun and Surprises  
  
The last couple of weeks, living with Randy have been an adventure. Sure enough Randy went home with me so I could pack. When I walked into my apartment, everything was trashed. Kevin busted the tv screen, ripped any pictures I had out, and threw my clothes all over my room. "Jenna. Do you need any help?" Randy offered quietly, coming into my room.  
  
"If you can find anything out there that's not broken or torn, and put it in the box. That would be a help. I can pretty much take care of everything in here." I replied, putting some clothes in a suitcase.  
  
"Okay, well if you need me just yell." Randy said, before leaving my room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
We have just finished the Raw in Portland, and now we're waiting for our flight to be called. "Hey Jenn." Randy said, breaking me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked, still not paying much attention.  
  
"I was thinking, that tomorrow we could go to Verizon and get you a new cell..." Randy started, but I interrupted him.  
  
"Randy, he'll just find a way to get that number." I said, wishing I never had a cell phone in the first place.  
  
"No, I was thinking that we could get the phone in my name. He would never know that you have a new phone. It would be yours, just in my name." Randy said, smiling like a little kid.  
  
"Okay, fine. It does sound like it could work." I told him, as our flight was called.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
We spent the next couple of days getting along. By Thursday however, I was ready to kill him. Who knew a man like Randy Orton, could be such a slob. I'm guessing the fact that we don't have to leave again until Monday, he can turn into a messy pig. "Randy Orton!" I yelled, pretty sure I disturbed the neighbors.  
  
"What?" Randy asked, walking into the living room, without a shirt on.  
  
'Stay focused. You need to keep yourself under control.' I told myself, as I looked him up and down. 'Jenna. What is the big deal? You've seen him without a shirt before, hell he doesn't wear one to the ring.' I finished, as I heard Randy saying my name.  
  
"Jenn. Are you okay? You kinda spaced there for a minute." Randy asked, as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
'You have know idea.' I thought, as I sat down at the counter. "How can you live like such a slob?" I asked, glancing around at the mess in the kitchen.  
  
"What are you talking about? I do not live like a slob." Randy said, immediately getting defensive.  
  
"Look around boy. You can't even see the coffee table anymore." I said, pointing in the general direction of said table.  
  
"Yeah, well...Your make-up is all over in the bathroom." Randy tried, as a comeback.  
  
"Well I was in there getting ready, until your stupid ass had to get in there so bad." I answered, by now we were trying to get in each others faces. I thought it'd serve me best to stay in my seat, since it put me at almost eye level with him.  
  
"I had to go to the bathroom." He said, trying to justify it.  
  
"Yeah, so you said. Did you also have to take your shower then too?" I asked smartly. I didn't notice Randy basically had me trapped in the damn stool.  
  
"Yeah, I did." He answered, his voice getting lower.  
  
'Okay, what in the hell is he up to?' I wondered to myself. "Alright. Let's just work on cleaning this mess up today." I said, trying to leave my seat, only to be stopped by Randy.  
  
"Going somewhere?" He asked, an evil look dancing in his eyes.  
  
"Randy, what are you doing? Let me down." I said, a little afraid of the look on his face.  
  
"I'll let you go, right after I do this." He said, right before his hands grabbed onto my waist, and started tickling me.  
  
"Randy." Gulp. Gasp. "Please stop." I begged, trying to squirm away from him.  
  
"Not until you apologize for calling me a slob." Randy said, not letting up.  
  
"Why should I apologize for saying the truth?" I asked, trying to push him away.  
  
"Well then, I guess I'll keep tickling until you do." Randy laughed, as someone started knocking on the door. "This ain't over." He said, as he went to answer the door.  
  
"Yeah, next time I'll run." I replied, heading to the bathroom to finish getting ready.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Mom. What brings you by?" Randy asked his mom Elaine, as he gave her a hug and a kiss.  
  
"Well your brother told me you have a new roommate, and I wanted to stop by and make sure you haven't scared her away yet." Elaine said, as she took a look around the room. "Randy Keith Orton, why is this place such a pig sty?" She asked, the mother tone coming out, almost immediately.  
  
"Mom. We're getting ready to clean. We just, umm..." Randy trailed off, trying to come up with an excuse. I had just walked out of the bathroom, and was trying very hard not to laugh. 'Oh if the guys could see him now.' I thought to myself, as a small laugh escaped. I decided I should go help him, before he said something stupid.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Orton." I said, walking into the room.  
  
"Jenna, how are you doing sweetie?" She asked, giving me a hug.  
  
"I'm doing pretty good. It feels like I haven't seen you and Mr. Orton in forever." I answered, as we released our hug. I had met Randy's family, when we were still in OVW, and they'd come out sometimes to see his matches.  
  
"Well you two need to come over for dinner, before you leave again. I'll call Michelle and see if she's able to come home from school tonight." Elaine said.  
  
"That sounds great Mrs. Orton." I told her, as I started taking empty pizza boxes to the trash.  
  
"Jenna sweetie, you can call me Elaine." She said, as she started putting her coat on. "I'll call you later, and let you know what time to be at the house. Randy, help Jenna clean up this mess." Elaine said, as she left, causing me to burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh just shut up." Randy said, flipping me off.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Dinner that night was entertaining to say the least. Elaine got a hold of Michelle and she was able to come home. Michelle and I spent most of the night laughing at Randy. We had laughed when Elaine had asked Randy if he cleaned his room. What was even funnier was his pathetic whining he was doing. "Mom. Nobody sees my room, so why does it matter if it's clean?" He whined, like he was 5 again.  
  
"You know, I thought this earlier, but I really wish the guys could see you like this." I said, as Michelle and I broke out in laughs again.  
  
"Yeah Randy. What would Ric or Paul think if they found out one of their own was a slob?" Michelle asked, ducking as Randy threw a pillow at her.  
  
"You know, as much fun as this abuse is, I'm ready to head home." Randy said, leaving the room.  
  
"Thanks for dinner Elaine." I said, hugging her as we started to leave.  
  
"You welcome dear." She said, as we finished saying our good-byes to the others, and headed back to the apartment.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Saturday morning, I got up and thought about going shopping. Of course with it being Valentines Day, I wasn't sure I wanted to be around happy couples. Last year, Riley didn't have a date, so we rented a bunch of "chick flicks" and hung out. When I got into the living room, Randy was already up and watching some sports show on TV. "Morning Randy." I mumbled, as I dragged myself into the kitchen, trying to find something to eat.  
  
"Hey Jenna, I had an idea. Since neither of us have dates for tonight, what do you say to us doing something as friends?" Randy asked, following me into the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah. That sounds like fun, beats the hell out of sitting around here all night." I answered, pouring myself a glass of juice.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"That was a good movie." I said, as we were leaving the theater.  
  
"Yeah, Jennifer was pretty hot in it." Randy joked, as we got into the car.  
  
"Is that the only reason you wanted to see that, was because of Jennifer Aniston?" I asked, laughing as we headed home.  
  
"Well it's not the only reason." Randy answered, with a smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah right." I said, as we settled into a comfortable silence.  
  
When we got home, we had started talking about what would be happening at the show Monday. "Thanks for coming up with this idea tonight. I really had fun, although I could have paid my own way in." I told Randy, as I started getting up off the couch.  
  
"I invited you out. I didn't expect you to pay your way in." Randy said softly, as he stood up next to me. The next thing I realized, Randy's face was moving closer to me. When I felt his lips touch mine, part of me wanted to push him away, while the other part never wanted it to end. As quickly as it happened, it was over. "Jenna, I'm sorry. I never should have done that, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Randy apologized.  
  
"It's okay Randy. I promise, you didn't make me uncomfortable." I said, looking up at him. "I'm, um...I'm going to go on to bed now." I finished, turning towards my room.  
  
"Night Jenna." Randy said quietly.  
  
"Night Randy." I answered, closing my door. 'Damn that boy can kiss, but he doesn't like me like that. Hell he even said he never should have done that.' I thought as I got ready for bed.  
  
'Shit. If Dave or John find out about this, they'll kill me. I really do like her, but now I may have just pushed her away for good.' Randy thought, as he headed to his room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
All you need to do now is review. If you have any ideas of what you want to see, let me know, and I'll try to fit them in somehow. I may be able to start chapter 7, at least some, tomorrow. If anything, it might be Thursday or Friday next week when it gets posted, it just depends.  
  
*Amanda*  
  
© jeffslildiva 2004 


	7. Questions, Conversations, and Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone famous. I wish I owned Randy Orton, but unfortunately I don't. I'm hoping I get to meet him at Wrestlemania this year. I do own Jenna, Riley, and Kevin.  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update this. I have a new job, trying to finish college, plus I ended up with strep throat from the little boogers I work with (I work in a daycare) However, I haven't given up on this story. So here is chapter 7.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Questions, Conversations, and Surprises  
  
The next few days between Randy and I, were definitely uncomfortable. I was glad when we finally got to Bakersfield for Raw, knowing I'd be able to talk to Trish and Amy. I had called Riley yesterday, and she started screaming as soon as I told her. Of course, she doesn't see this the way I do, she thinks Randy really does like me. When we got to the arena, I headed to the divas locker room, and found both Trish and Amy there.  
  
"Hey girlie. How was your weekend?" Amy asked, when she saw me.  
  
"It was good. Randy and I hung out, we saw a movie Saturday night, then he kissed me." I said, sitting down next to Trish.  
  
"What! He kissed you?" Trish all but yelled.  
  
"Yeah, and then he apologized for it. He said he didn't mean to make me uncomfortable." I answered, putting my head in my hands.  
  
"Did you kiss him back?" Amy asked.  
  
"Well yeah. How could I not? The boy is one fine kisser." I replied, looking up at Amy.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Randy was walking around the halls, thinking about what happened on Saturday. 'Damn it. Why did I have to go and do that? Things were going great between us, and I had to go and mess them up again.' Randy yelled at himself.  
  
"Hey Randy." A voice called from behind him.  
  
"Hey Ric. What's up?" Randy asked, shaking Ric's hand.  
  
"Nothing much. Just got out of a meeting with Vince. What's up with you?" Ric asked, noticing the weird look on Randy's face.  
  
"Ric. Can I talk to you, and have it go no further than us?" Randy asked, quietly.  
  
"Sure. The others aren't here yet. We can use the locker room." Ric said, as they started towards the locker room. "What did you want to talk about?" Ric asked, as they got inside.  
  
"Well I'll just get right to the point. I kissed Jenna Saturday night." Randy blurted out.  
  
"Wow." That was the only thing Ric was able to say.  
  
"Yeah. I apologized, and told her I didn't mean to make her uncomfortable, she said she wasn't, but things have been weird between us since then." Randy explained.  
  
"Have you two talked about it?" Ric asked, already guessing the answer.  
  
"No. I'm afraid that she already hates me. I know she thinks I didn't like the kiss, but I did. I almost kissed her a few days before, but my mom showed up." Randy sighed.  
  
"Randy, you need to tell her how you feel. I know she's been through something awful, but who knows, maybe she feels the same." Ric said, patting Randy on the back.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After talking with Amy and Trish, I still had the same questions and doubts running through my head. I decided to head down to Evolutions locker room and see if Ric was there. 'Maybe he could give me some good advice, unlike Ames and Trish, who said to tell Randy I like him. When I got in there, Ric was just hanging up his phone.  
  
"Hi dollface. How was your weekend?" He asked, flashing his Nature Boy smile at me.  
  
"It was okay, I think. Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked, smiling back at him.  
  
"You know you can honey." Ric answered.  
  
"Well Saturday night, Randy and I went out to a movie, since neither of us had plans. When we got home, we started talking about different ideas we had for the storyline. After awhile we talked about the movie, and how I could have paid my way in. The next thing I know, we're kissing." I said, meeting Ric's gaze.  
  
"Did he force the kiss on you?" Ric asked, even though Randy told him what happened, Ric would still kick his ass if he hurt me.  
  
"No no. It wasn't like that. I just don't know why he did it. I mean, he can have any girl he wants. My life is so messed up right now, I'm just not too sure how I feel." I answered, confusing myself even more.  
  
"Dollface. I know Randy pretty well, and I know that he wouldn't just kiss you for no reason." Ric tried to explain.  
  
"Well then, why did he apologize afterward?" I asked, getting frustrated.  
  
"Because of what happened with Kevin. He's just trying to keep from hurting you anymore." Ric said, giving me a slight smile.  
  
"I understand Ric. I just am so confused right now. I mean, I like Randy and everything, I'm just scared." I said, my voice shaking slightly. Neither of us knowing that someone listened to our conversation.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After we got done with Raw. Trish, Amy, and some others were going to go out to a club, and asked me if I wanted to go.  
  
"Come on Jenna. It will be fun, besides you've been spaced out all night. This will get your mind off things." Lisa Marie said.  
  
"Alright, I'll go out for a little bit." I finally agreed.  
  
"Great. I promise you'll have fun." Stacy said.  
  
"I'll meet you guys in the parking lot in ten minutes. I have to get the rest of my stuff from Evolutions room." I said, walking to the door.  
  
"Alright Jenn. You can ride with me and Amy." Trish said, before I left.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
As I headed down the the locker room, I heard someone yelling my name. When I turned around, I was surprised to see Riley walking down the hall with the WWE's head of security Jim Dotson.  
  
"Jenna. This young lady claims she knows you." Jim said.  
  
"Yeah. This is my best friend, Riley." I explained, as Jim nodded and left. "Ri. What are you doing here?" I asked, as I gave her a hug.  
  
"Jenna. Kevin showed up at my place last night, demanding I tell him where you are." Riley told me, clearly freaked out, as we headed to the locker room.  
  
"What did you tell him?" I asked, knowing she wouldn't tell him the truth.  
  
"I said I didn't know. I told him that you didn't say where you were going, just that you left." Riley said, as we walked into the room.  
  
"Hey Jenna...Riley. What are you doing here?" Randy asked.  
  
"Randy, he's trying to find me again. He went to Riley and harassed her trying to find me." I said, the fear instantly coming back.  
  
"Jenna, Riley. I promise he's not going to find you. Riley, you can stay with us until the son of a bitch is caught." Randy said, as the others walked in.  
  
"Randy, Jenn. You guys ready to go?" Paul asked.  
  
"Yeah, just let me throw the rest of my stuff in my bag." I said, before turning around. "Oh yeah. Ric, Dave, Paul. I'd like you guys to meet my best friend Riley Thompson. Riley, meet Ric Flair, Dave Batista, and Paul Levesque." I said, introducing Riley to the guys. "Well let's head on out to the club. I'm supposed to meet Trish and Amy at their car. Riley, I'm sure they won't mind if you ride with us." I said, pulling her along with me. "We'll see you guys there." I yelled over my shoulder, as Riley and I got to the parking lot.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
We had been at the club for almost 2 hours, when they started playing a slow country song.  
  
"Jenna. Would you like to dance with me?" Randy asked, standing up next to me.  
  
"Sure." I said, after noticing Riley having a deep conversation with Dave.  
  
No rush though I need your touch  
I won't rush your heart  
Until your feel on solid ground  
Until your strength is found, girl  
  
I'll fill those canyons in your soul  
Like a river lead you home  
And I'll walk a step behind  
In the shadows so you shine  
Just ask it will be done  
And I will prove my love  
Until you're sure that I'm "the one"  
  
"Randy, about the kiss the other night." I started, but was quickly interrupted by Randy.  
  
"Jenna, I know I apologized for it, but I can't help it. I like you, and I want to be with you. I know you went through some bad stuff with Kevin, but I will wait for you until you are sure about what you want." Randy said, pulling me closer to him.  
  
Somebody else was here before  
He treated you unkind  
And broken wings need time to heal  
Before a heart can fly, girl  
  
I'll fill those canyons in your soul  
Like a river lead you home  
And I'll walk a step behind  
In the shadows so you shine  
Just ask it will be done  
And I will prove my love  
Until you're sure that I'm "the one"  
  
"Thank you for being so patient with me Randy." I said, looking up at him.  
  
"I meant every word I said Jenna." Randy replied, not letting me go.  
  
Trust in me and you'll find a heart so true  
All I want to do is give the best of me to you  
And stand beside you  
  
Just ask it will be done  
And I will prove my love  
Until you're sure that I'm "the one"  
  
As we danced, we were unaware of the shadow watching us.  
  
A/N 2: The song used is "The One" by Gary Allan. I'm not sure of the CD it is on, but it's a great song. Also, I wanted to thank Lisa for letting me know Randy's sisters name is Becky, not Michelle, as well as shady-angel821 for the idea of putting Dave and Riley together. Please leave reviews for any ideas you may have, or who you'd like to see. If I use your idea, I'll credit you for it. I'll try and update again soon, I'm going to Mania next week so I may be able to get a chapter wrote on the plane ride.  
  
*jeffslildiva*  
  
©2004 


	8. Wrestlemania and other Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone famous. The calls to Vince McMahon I placed over the weekend weren't returned. I own, Jenna, Riley, Travis, and Kevin  
  
A/N: Hey everyone. I'm back from Wrestlemania. I'm sorry I couldn't get this updated sooner, but I was visiting with my cousin and I got to meet Randy and Dave. Let me just say, that they both are freaking HOT! Also, I decided last night, that even though next week there will be a lottery on Raw, Evolution will be staying together in this story. I tried to think of ways to write it if the worst case scenario happens, but even if I kept Randy and Dave together on Raw or Smackdown, I still need HHH and Ric. So basically, nothing will change, except I may bring John to Raw. What do you guys think? Here's chapter 8  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Wrestlemania and other Surprises  
  
The next few weeks, were spent getting ready for Wrestlemania XX in New York City. I'm going down to the ring with Evolution, for their match against Rock and Mick Foley. Riley and Dave have been talking alot, and even though they keep saying they're only friends, neither Randy or I believe them. Everytime I see Dave, he's always asking about Riley, and the same for her. Things between Randy and I are a little better, we haven't talked about the kiss anymore. This past Monday at Raw, it was announced that I would be the special guest referee, for the women's title match.  
  
"Hey Jenna. Are you almost ready?" Randy called, as he walked into my hotel room.  
  
"Yeah, let me just get my shoes on, and I'll be ready to go." I answered, walking out of the bathroom, trying to get my earrings in.  
  
"Wow, Jenna. You look beautiful, you'll put the rest of those divas to shame." Randy said, smiling at me.  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself." I replied, knowing I would get caught staring. 'Damn it, I don't care. He looks so fucking hot in that tux.' I thought to myself.  
  
"Ric and the guys are meeting us downstairs, so we have to hurry." Randy said laughing slightly, having caught me staring at him.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" I asked, grabbing my purse and coat, on my way to the door.  
  
"Do you like what you see?" Randy asked, a smirk forming on his lips.  
  
"Okay, fine. You caught me, I was staring. Are you going to do something about it?" I asked, as we got on the elevator. "I mean, you are a guy, and I'm a girl. It's not everyday you see Randy Orton in a tux." I finished, as we made our way down to the lobby.  
  
"I get it, you think I'm sexy." Randy said, laughing as the doors to the elevator opened.  
  
"If thinking that highly of yourself, makes you feel good. Then by all means, go right on ahead." I replied, stepping off the elevator and heading towards the others.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The Hall of Fame banquet was fun. It still seems weird knowing that Pete Rose is in the WWE's Hall of Fame instead of baseballs. I mean, all he did here was piss off Kane, and got tombstoned each time. Wrestlemania is getting ready to start, and I promised John I would watch his match. When I finally found a monitor near the entrance, I sat down and watched. John wouldn't tell me if he was going to win or not, so anytime it looked like Big Show would win, I'd start yelling at the monitor. Finally John was able to use his brass knucks, and get the 1,2,3 to win his first title in the WWE. Of course, I started jumping up and down like a lunatic. When John got back there, I jumped up in his arms and gave him a hug.  
  
"Gee Jenna. Are you happy or something?" John asked, laughing as he put me down.  
  
"Hell yeah I'm happy. One of my best friends, wins his first major title in the WWE, at the biggest show of the year. What did you want me to do, sit back here like an oaf?" I asked, looking at him like he was stupid.  
  
"You know, you're supposed to be cheering only for Evolution, and no one else." Randy joked, coming up behind me.  
  
"What's your point Orton?" I asked, turning around to face him.  
  
"When you joined Evolution, you became one of us. This little white boy rapper, he doesn't have the class to be cheered for." Randy said, trying very hard not to laugh, but failed miserably.  
  
"Whatever. I have to go get ready for my match." I said, turning around and walking away.  
  
"What's with you two?" John asked, as he and Randy started walking.  
  
"Don't worry. We're still getting along, just meet me back here after my match. I have an idea on a little payback." Randy said, already thinking of things to do.  
  
"What are you wanting to get back at her for?" John asked, wondering what he was getting himself into.  
  
"A month or so ago, Jenna decided to gang up on me with my mom and Becky, saying I'm a slob." Randy explained.  
  
"Dawg, I've seen your place. You are a slob." John said, going into his locker room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The womens title mach was great, both Molly and Victoria did a helluva job. There were a few times Molly pissed me off. So when she shoved me, the fans erupted when I shoved her back into Victoria, as she rolled her up for the pin. After the match, I helped Victoria strap Molly into the barbers chair, and watched as she shaved Molly's head bald. I actually felt bad for Molly, well a little bit. I waited behind the curtain to congratulate Lisa Marie and Nora, when they both got back, we had a group hug. After I congratulated them both, I had to hurry to the locker room to change. When I got in there, I found a note on top of my bags, thinking it was from Randy, I put it aside and went on ahead changing. I met up with Ric, Randy, and Dave, right before our music started.  
  
"Hey Randy. What did your note say?" I asked, wondering why he wouldn't just talk to me here.  
  
"What note?" Randy asked back, looking at me confused.  
  
"Someone placed a note on my bag, and I thought it was you." I answered, suddenly getting very nervous.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It was probably from one of the other girls." Dave said, turning around and looking at me.  
  
"Yeah Jenn, Dave's right. They probably wrote you a note, wanting to see if you want to go clubbing with them tonight." Ric added.  
  
"I guess so." I said, as our music started to play. "Let's get this show going guys." I said, leading my boys down to the ring.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When we got done, and finally made it to the back, John was standing there with a big smile on his face. Of course, I figured he was going to congratulate Randy and I, but when I felt something cold and wet slide down my back, I knew I was wrong.  
  
"Randy Keith Orton!" I yelled, trying to get the ice out of my shirt.  
  
"That's what you get for calling me a slob." Randy laughed, leaning up against the wall.  
  
"So do you do this to your mom as well? I mean, she did agree with me." I asked, already getting very cold. "John. Why did you let him do this?" I asked, turning around and facing him.  
  
"Honestly Jenn. I didn't know he was going to dump ice down your back. He just told me to meet you guys here after the match." John answered, actually looking a little afraid of me.  
  
"Whatever. I'm going to go change, since asshole here decided to be funny." I said, glaring at Randy, before heading down to the locker room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After I got done changing, I decided to read the note I received. When I opened it however, I realized it wasn't from one of the girls, it was from Kevin.  
  
'I'm not too far away now. You're stupid brother never knew what hit him.'  
  
Right away I began shaking, I grabbed my cell phone and the note and ran to Evolutions locker room. I started banging on the door, when Dave finally opened it, he looked ready to kill, until he saw the look on my face.  
  
"Jenna. What's wrong?" He asked, pulling me into the room.  
  
"The note...it wasn't from one of the girls. It was from Kevin." I answered, collapsing to the floor in tears.  
  
"What did he say?" Dave asked, sitting beside me, giving me a hug.  
  
"He said he's not too far away, and then...he...mentioned..." I managed to say before the sobs took over.  
  
"Orton, get out here!" I heard Dave yell, as he carried me to a chair.  
  
"What's going on?" Randy asked, as he and Ric came into the room.  
  
"Kevin is in this building somewhere. The note that she got was from him." Dave explained, as Randy grabbed the note out of my hand. When he finished reading it, he came over to me and held me while I cried.  
  
"Sweetie. Have you tried to call Travis? Maybe this is a bunch of bullshit that..." Randy was interrupted when someone knocked on the door. Ric went over to open it, and when John stepped in with a look of "we need to talk" on his face, I knew it was true.  
  
"Jenna, Katie just called me. The police were just at her apartment, they couldn't get ahold of you or Riley. I don't really know how to tell you this, um, Travis was killed last night." John said, looking me in the eye. "Babygirl, I'm so sorry. He was in his car, and the brakes went out." He finished, coming closer to me.  
  
"NO!" I screamed, as the tears kept pouring down. Randy and John both held me as I cried. While all four men made silent promises to themselves, to keep me safe from Kevin, and his sick plans.  
  
A/N 2: Not the best chapter I know. I was trying to figure out how to let Jenna know that Kevin is following her now, and since I've never really had Travis in the story, I figured Kevin could kill him and Jenna now knows he's serious. Please leave any feedback you may have. I'm going to start chapter 9 tonight, but like I said, Evolution will be staying on Raw unless they all do get drafted together to Smackdown. Thanks for the great reviews to the last chapter.  
  
*jeffslildiva*  
  
© 2004 


	9. Nightmare in St Louis

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you may recognize. I do own Jenna, Riley, and Kevin. I do wish I owned Randy Orton or John Cena, however, my calls to Vinnie Mac have gone unreturned.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the great reviews to the last chapter. As I said previously, the draft has taken place, and by some miracle Evolution has stayed together on Raw. John Cena has been drafted by Raw, and will be here the remainder of the story.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Nightmare in St. Louis  
  
March 28~  
  
Vince had given me a couple of weeks off, so I could go home and bury my brother. I had decided to have him buried here in St. Louis, since I'm living here now. Randy and John helped me make the arrangements, since both of our parents were dead.  
  
"Honey. How are you?" Paul asked, sitting down next to me in the locker room.  
  
"I'm okay, I guess. It's a weird feeling, knowing I have no one left in my family." I sighed, looking him in the eye.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need more time off? I'm sure Vince would give it to you." Paul said, as Ric and Randy walked in.  
  
"Paul I'm sure. If I went home, I'd just sit around thinking and crying. At least if I'm here, I have people around me that I care about." I said, as Randy sat down on the other side of me. The draft was shocking to say the least. I didn't think Evolution would all stay on Raw, but we did, and we even got John over here too.  
  
"Hey Jenna." Riley said, as she and Dave came in.  
  
"Hey Ry. What's up?" I asked, giving her a knowing smile.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Riley asked.  
  
"Oh come on. Everyone can tell, you two just won't admit it." I said, pointing at her and Dave.  
  
"Yeah guys. Just say you like each other, and be done with it." Randy said, laughing.  
  
"Guys, we're just friends." Dave said, getting slightly pissed.  
  
"Okay, fine. You guys are just friends, you don't need to get all pissy." I said, getting up to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" Randy asked.  
  
"I need to go get ready for my match." I said, knowing he was worried about Kevin. "Hey Riley. You want to come hang out with the other girls?" I asked, before I left.  
  
"Sure, why not. See ya guys later." She said, as we left.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey Randy. You okay?" Ric asked the younger man.  
  
"Yeah. Have you ever felt like something bad was going to happen, but you weren't sure to who? Randy asked, part of him hoping Ric would tell him he's crazy.  
  
"Yeah, but you can't worry yourself sick about it. Chances are, it's nothing and you've spent all your time worrying about it." Ric said, patting Randy on the back, before leaving to do his promo.  
  
'Yeah, I guess Ric's right. I mean it's just a feeling right?' Randy thought to himself, as he got his wardrobe for the night.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
As Riley and I made our way to the locker room, we were talking about Dave.  
  
"Come on Riley. I know you better than you know yourself sometimes. What do you really think of Dave?" I asked.  
  
"Okay, fine, I admit it, I like him." Riley said, as we rounded the corner, we ran right into Kevin.  
  
"Hello Jenna." Kevin sneered.  
  
"You son of a bitch. You killed my brother." I yelled, before I slapped him across the face.  
  
"That will not happen again." Kevin said, grabbing my arm. "You two are coming with me. We're going to have some fun, and if either of you think of screaming or getting someones attention, I'll kill you." He finished, as he pulled out a gun. When he poked it into my back, I knew he was serious. I looked at Riley, and gave her a look that said to go with what he said. We started walking towards the exit, and as we passed Lisa Marie, she could tell something was wrong, but thankfully she didn't acknowledge it. When we got out to the parking lot, Kevin shoved us into his Blazer, locking the child locks, he got in and drove away.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" I yelled, wanting to get the one question that's haunted me for over two years answered.  
  
"Simple. I always get what I want." Kevin answered, with a sadistic laugh.  
  
"Why did you bring Travis and Riley into this?" I asked, fighting to keep the tears back.  
  
"Well your brother wouldn't tell me what I wanted, and Riley here, she lied to me, and you both know I hate liars." He replied, never taking his eyes off the road.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When Lisa Marie saw John standing outside catering, she ran up to him.  
  
"John. Something's wrong w/ Jenn and Riley." She yelled.  
  
"What do you mean?" John asked, getting worried.  
  
"I was heading down here, and I saw Jenna and Riley leaving with some guy. They both looked terrified, and neither of them said anything to me." Lisa told him.  
  
"What did the guy look like?" John asked, fear creeping into him.  
  
"Well, he was a little bit shorter than you. He had brown hair with blonde highlights in them. He had on blue jeans and it looked like an arena security shirt." She told him.  
  
"Shit. Do you know if they left the building?" John asked, heading towards Evolutions locker room.  
  
"They were walking towards the exit, I honestly don't know. After I passed them, I came to find you or Randy." Lisa told him, as they got to the locker room.  
  
"Randy open up!" John yelled through the door.  
  
"What's going on Cena?" Ric asked, as he opened the door.  
  
"Are the other guys in here?" John asked.  
  
"Yeah, come in." Ric said, holding the door open for John and Lisa.  
  
"John what's wrong?" Randy asked, knowing whatever he was there for wasn't good.  
  
"Kevin's got Jenna and Riley." John said, his voice almost cracking.  
  
"What!?" Randy screamed, jumping up from his seat.  
  
"How do you know?" Paul asked, trying to remain calm. As Lisa explained what she saw, and what she told John, John was on the phone with the police.  
  
"I'll kill that son of a bitch." Randy said, punching the wall.  
  
"Randy man, you need to try and calm down." Paul said, putting a comforting hand on the younger man's shoulder.  
  
"Paul, how can you tell me to calm down? What if it was Stephanie, would you be so calm?" Randy asked, knowing Paul would be ten times worse than he is.  
  
"No Randy, I wouldn't." Paul agreed, knowing if it was his wife, he'd want to kill him too.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
We had been driving for almost an hour, neither Riley or I had said anything to him. He kept talking to himself, none of it making any sense. I started praying to myself, that someone would find us, and that Kevin doesn't kill us. After I finished praying, I started thinking about my friends, what are John and Randy thinking right now? I knew Lisa could tell something was wrong, hopefully she found Randy, John, or even Dave. I glanced over at Riley and realized she never got to tell Dave she likes him yet. It was then I realized, that even if Lisa found any of the guys, she doesn't know who Kevin is, or what kind of car we're in. I started thinking about Randy, and how we finally were friends again, and how we both admitted we liked each other, he even said he'd wait until I knew what I wanted. 'Randy please find me.' I thought to myself, as we pulled onto a dirt lane and I could see and abandoned house looming in the distance.  
  
"Here's your new home girls." Kevin said, turning around with some rope in his hand.  
  
"You're sick. Randy and John will find us, and then what are you going to do?" I said, struggling to keep him from tying my hands up.  
  
"Keep it up bitch, and your friend will be the next to die." Kevin said, punching me in the face. After he got Riley and I tied up, he dragged us into the house, shoving us into the basement.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Vince canceled the house show that night, after finding out what was going on. Randy, John, Dave, Ric, and Paul went on their own search for us. They all knew, especially Randy and John, what Kevin was capable of. Ric went with Dave, while Paul went with Randy and John.  
  
"Guys, we'll find them. If we have to, we'll go into every store and go to ever house, and ask if they've seen Jenna or Riley." Paul said, trying to sound reassuring.  
  
"I know Paul, but I saw what he did to her the last time. I mean, he killed her brother. Who's to say, he won't try to kill the girls?" John asked, trying to see anything he could in the dark.  
  
"John don't say that. I'll be damned if I let that son of a bitch kill the woman I love." Randy said, his focus never leaving the window. At that moment, Paul's cell phone started ringing, when he answered it, all he kept saying was "okay" and "are you sure?" As soon as he hung up, John and Randy were wanting to know who was on the phone.  
  
"Come on Paul. Was it the police?" Randy asked, hoping it were true.  
  
"It was Steph, the police just contacted Vince. They said someone spotted Kevin at a Speedway getting gas, and he appeared to have two young ladies in the car that fit Riley and Jenna's descriptions. They were heading out of St. Louis, the guy was able to describe the car and he got a license plate as well." Paul explained.  
  
"Is the guy following them?" John asked, a shred of hope coming to him.  
  
"No, he tried, but when they got on the highway, he lost them." Paul told them.  
  
"Damn it! That mother fucker better pray the police are with me when we find them. If he's hurt Jenna or Riley, I'll kill him." Randy vowed, as John and Randy looked at him worriedly, neither one having ever seen him this mad.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Riley and I had been sitting in this basement for almost an hour, neither of us saying much, when Riley suddenly spoke. "Jenna, I want you to do me a favor. When you get out of here, I want you to tell Dave I really liked him and I had fun spending time with him." Riley said, tears slowly falling down her cheeks.  
  
"Ry. You're going to get out of here with me, and you can tell Dave that yourself." I said, hoping I could believe myself.  
  
"Are you girls comfortable yet?" Kevin asked, as he walked into the basement.  
  
"You bastard." I said through clenched teeth.  
  
"I told you I would not allow you to talk to me like that." Kevin growled, as he kicked me in the ribs. "I think I'll start with you Riley. I noticed how you would always look at me, like you wanted me." Kevin said, walking towards Riley.  
  
"I never liked you. In fact, I've always thought you were an asshole." Riley told him, as she tried to scoot away.  
  
"Don't you lie to me!" Kevin yelled, as he brought his hand down across her face.  
  
"Kevin, leave her alone. I'm here, you've got what you want. Just let her go." I yelled, holding onto my side as best I could.  
  
"No. You see, you both need to be taught a lesson, and guess what, I'm going to teach it to you." He finished, as he grabbed Riley and threw her on the bed. When he tore her shirt down the middle, and started to go for her jeans, I knew I had to do something. I struggled to get up and went over and tried to kick Kevin. Unfortunately, he saw my foot, and pulled me onto the bed.  
  
"So you want to be first huh?" Kevin asked, as he shoved Riley off the bed. When he did this however, she hit her head on the corner of a table, and was knocked out cold. "Damn, I was hoping she'd have fun watching." Kevin said, as he released the ropes on my hands, but immediately putting them into binds that were tied to the bed posts. Kevin reached into his pocket for his knife, and used that to cut my shirt open, and was starting to work on my bra. The tears I had been fighting to keep back spilled over. I kept thinking about Randy, and what we wouldn't get to share together, and if I survived this, what he would think of me.  
  
By this time, Kevin had gotten my jeans and panties off, as well as his clothes. 'Randy please hurry.' I thought, as Kevin slammed himself into me.  
  
"You enjoying this bitch? If I would have known you were this good, I would have done this sooner." I said, as the pain of him taking my virginity, caused more tears to roll down my face. "What's your two fuck buddies going to think of you now?" Kevin asked, as I felt him empty inside me. After he was done, he put his clothes back on, and left me tied to the bed. "I'll be back later. Don't go anywhere." He said, with a sadistic smile on his face.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After driving around Missouri for nearly four hours, Paul, Randy, and John were starting to lose hope. "Guys, what are we doing? I mean, we don't even know if they're still heading west." Paul said, as Randy's phone rang.  
  
"It's Vince. Hello." Randy said impatiently. "What have you heard Vince?" Randy asked, praying they know something now.  
  
"They have a location on his vehicle. It's in a town called St. Martins outside of Jefferson City. A lady called and said she saw his truck in a driveway down the street from her." Vince explained.  
  
"I know where that's at, we're heading there now. Did you call Ric and Dave?" Randy asked, signaling to Paul to get off at the St. Martins exit.  
  
"Yeah, Stephanie is on the phone with them right now. You head to the police station, they'll have someone take you out there." Vince said, before hanging up.  
  
"Paul, we need to find the police station here. Vince said someone called and said they saw Kevin taking the girls into a house a couple doors down from her." Randy said, hoping they weren't to late.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Okay, thanks Steph." Dave said, as he hung up the phone.  
  
"What did Steph say?" Ric asked, glancing over at Dave.  
  
"They think they know where he has them. They're in a town called St. Martins, outside of Jefferson City. Steph said, we could go to the police station and they'd direct us to the area." Dave said, wondering if Randy, John, and Paul knew yet.  
  
"Are you ready to admit how you feel about Riley yet?" Ric asked.  
  
"I like her okay. Is that what you want to hear?" Dave asked back.  
  
"Yes it is. At least you aren't denying it now." Ric chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, now let's hurry up. I want to tell her how I feel about her, and if Kevin has hurt her or Jenna, there will be hell to pay." Dave said, his face turning up in anger.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I was laying on the bed, when I heard cars pulling into the driveway. I started struggling to break out of the ties. "Riley. Wake up, help is here. You can tell Dave how you feel, you just need to wake up." I told her, getting scared when she still wasn't moving. I heard voices outside, and recognized one of them as Ric's, when I heard another car come screeching to a stop.  
  
"Jenna! Riley!" I heard Randy yell.  
  
"Dave. Ric. Are they here?" John asked, as the two police officers went to talk to the lady who made the phone call.  
  
"There's only one way to find out." Randy said, and took off towards the door, with the others following him. "Jenna! Riley!" I heard Randy yell again, as they all looked around upstairs.  
  
"Randy!" I shouted, as best as I could, as my voice was getting horse from crying. When I saw the basement door bust open, I heard John and Randy immediately.  
  
"Oh my God. What did that bastard do?" John asked, as he and Randy untied me.  
  
"Riley's hurt and she won't wake up." I said, as Ric, Dave, and Paul came down. "I'm going to go tell the officers we need a couple of ambulances." Paul said, as John took off his shirt, and helped me put it on. Dave and Ric were checking on Riley, while I stood with John and Randy by the door.  
  
"Come on Riley babe. I have so much I need and want to tell you." Dave said, tears slowly coming to his eyes. When the ambulance got there, they got Riley in the first one, and Dave refused to be anywhere but with her, until he saw Kevin driving down the street. Kevin, however, didn't notice Dave, Randy, and John approaching his car, he was so loaded that I don't think he even knew who he was. When Kevin got out, Randy was there to greet him.  
  
"Long time, no see asshole." Randy said, shoving him to the ground, and started punching him in the face, along with John and Dave. They were just beating the shit out of him, and even though it was nice to see, I was worried they would end up in jail.  
  
"Guys, stop. Let him go to jail, not you. Ric, Paul, stop them please?" I begged, as Paul and Ric ran over and pulled them away.  
  
"Rot in hell, you son of a bitch." Randy said, before spitting on him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I didn't feel like waiting for the other ambulance, so I rode to the hospital with Paul, John, and Randy. No one really said much, Randy just held me against him, running his hand through my hair. "Babygirl, are you okay?" John asked me, turning around in his seat. When he asked me this, everything that happened came rushing back, and I started crying again.  
  
"He...raped....me. He tried....*sniff* to rape...*hicup* Riley first and I stopped him. He shoved her....*gulp* off the bed and that's when she hit her head. If she....*sob* dies, it'll be my fault." I cried, as Paul pulled up to the hospital.  
  
"Jenn, it's not your fault. You didn't push Riley, you were trying to help her." Randy said, carrying me into the hospital.  
  
Three hours later, they released me, so I sat in the waiting room with Dave, Randy, and John. I had to yell at Ric and Paul to go back to St. Louis, but the finally agreed. About 45 minutes after I sent Ric and Paul home, Riley's doctor came out. Dave stood up to go talk to him, since I was still pretty sore from everything. I saw Dave shake the doctor's hand before coming back over. "How is she?" I asked, as soon as he was close enough.  
  
"Well they want to keep her the rest of the day, she's consious, and we'll be able to see her in about an hour." Dave said, relief washing over his features.  
  
"Okay. That's great." I said quietly, hoping Riley wouldn't blame me for any of this.  
  
A/N2: This is 10 pages long, I just couldn't find a good place to stop, without leaving a cliffhanger. Please leave any reviews and let me know what you'd like to see happen, or who you'd like to see. Basically, I've created my own draft, so whoever you want in here, I'll try to work in. Now all you have left to do is review.  
  
*jeffslildiva*  
  
©2004 


	10. Returns and Breakdowns

Disclaimer: Famous, I don't own. I do own Jenna and Riley.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews to the last chapter. I have taken some of the ideas and will try my hardest to work them into the story. I for one, am shocked that Evolution is back together, but I'm happy regardless. Here's chapter 10  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Returns and Breakdowns  
  
Riley and I had been home from the hospital for a few days. We talked about what happened, and she swore she didn't blame me. Dave finally told her how he felt, so as soon as she's well enough to travel, she'll be coming on the road with us. I'm getting ready to go to the hospital with Randy, since he's finally getting his tonsils out. They were supposed to be taken out the day of the draft, but since I was still dealing with losing my brother, he postponed it till now.  
  
The guys, especially Randy and Dave have been treating Riley and I like we're a couple of porcelain dolls that will break any minute.  
  
"Randy, come on. We need to be at the hospital in 20 minutes." I yelled, down the hall.  
  
"Yeah, coming." Randy's hoarse reply came, as someone knocked on the door. Randy opened it to reveal Dave, as well as the Ortons.  
  
"Hey Dave. Riley is still sleeping, but she should wake up soon." I said, as Randy looked at his parents, concern written all over his face. "Let me grab my jacket, and I'll be ready." I said, walking to my room.  
  
"Randy, man. Has she even stopped to take care of herself?" Dave asked.  
  
"No. Everytime I've tried to help her, or talk to her, she's been more concerned with taking care of Riley or me. She keeps sayin she's fine." Randy explained, frustrated over everything. "I'm really afraid of how she's going to be when the trail starts." He finished, as I came back into the room.  
  
"Let's go. We've got 10 minutes now." I said, as I headed out the door. Leaving the four other adults, worried and concerned.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I never realized how hard it is to keep someone quiet, when they love to talk. Riley and Dave are going out on their first "official" date tonight. While I'm helping her to find something to wear, she casts a worried glance in my direction.  
  
"Jenna. I know you keep telling the guys you're okay, but this is me here. In case you've forgotten, I was there after the first time. You're not okay, are you?" Riley asked, turning around to face me.  
  
"Riles, I'm fine. I just decided I wasn't going to let that asshole ruin my life anymore." I explained, turning back to the clothes.  
  
"Jenna. Why can't you just admit you're not okay? We all just want to help you. Plus that victims support group is helpful." Riley pushed.  
  
"Damn it Riley! I told you I'm fine. I'm glad that group is helping you, but I don't want to sit around with a bunch of fucking strangers, that don't know shit about my problems." I yelled, as I stormed down to my room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I heard Dave and Riley leave for their date, so I figured it would be safe to go to the kitchen, and fix some dinner. I didn't mean to blow up at Riley like that, but having Randy, John, and Dave hovering over me, and wanting me to talk, I finally snapped. When I got to the living room, I noticed Paul and Ric talking with Randy.  
  
"Hey dollface. How are you doing?" Ric asked, walking over to give me a hug.  
  
"I'm doing good. Randy's driving me crazy, since he's not supposed to be talking, that's all he wants to do." I said, looking over and seeing this crazy ass grin on his face.  
  
"Well that's Randy. A real pain in the ass." Paul joked, laughing as Randy flipped him off.  
  
"Anyway, are you guys staying for dinner? I was getting ready to fix something." I said, walking into the kitchen.  
  
"No thanks, darlin'. We have to get going. Stephanie just wanted us to stop by and see how you all were doing. She said to tell you she'll give you a call tomorrow sometime." Paul said, as he and Ric stood to leave.  
  
"Okay. Well we'll see you guys Monday." I said, as they both gave me a hug. When I said this, Ric and Paul realized what John and Dave were talking about.  
  
"Sweetheart. You don't have to worry about being there Monday night. All we're doing is a promo, nothing special." Ric said, hoping he wouldn't piss me off, after hearing what happened between Riley and I.  
  
"Look guys, I'm fine. I'm going to tell you what I told Paul last weekend. If I sit here with nothing to do, I'll drive myself crazy." I told them honestly.  
  
"Alright then. I guess we'll see you Monday then." Ric said, as he and Paul left.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Monday morning Randy, Dave, Riley, and I arrived in Ft. Lauderdale for Raw. I apologized to Riley for blowing up at her like I did, she said she understood, but she and the guys were worried about me. After promising that if I needed to talk, I'd come find her, we headed to the arena. When we walked backstage, I could tell the Stephanie and Vince were shocked to see me, even though Paul told them I'd be there. I was heading down to catering when I ran into Paul and Ric.  
  
"Hey sweetie. It's good to see you." Paul said, giving me a hug.  
  
"Thanks Paul. It's great to be back." I said, smiling up at him.  
  
"Are Dave and Randy coming down here?" Ric asked.  
  
"I think they're in the locker room. Why, are we having a meeting?" I asked, leaning against the wall.  
  
"No, we just found out that we have another photo shoot tomorrow." Paul answered, a little unenthused.  
  
"Oh come on Paulie. It's not that bad." I said, earning a glare from Paul, when I called him Paulie.  
  
"You're lucky I like you little girl." Paul said, smiling as he said it.  
  
"Well, as much fun as this is, and believe me it is, I want to go talk to Trish and Amy." I said, heading into the cafeteria.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Girlie, you're back. How are you? Should you even be here?" Trish and Amy fired, as soon as they saw me.  
  
"Yes, I'm back. I'm okay. Yes, I should be here. I'll drive myself insane if I'm not." I said, sitting next to Amy.  
  
"You have no idea how scared we were, when Lisa Marie told us you and Riley were kidnapped. How is Riley? Paul said she had a pretty bad concussion." Trish said, all in one breath.  
  
"She's doing okay, she still has some headaches though. Her and Dave are around here somewhere." I said, grabbing a carrot from Amy's plate.  
  
"So Dave finally admitted his feelings?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yeah, it was so sweet too. Riley told me a little bit. She said that he was holding her hand in the hospital bed, and he told her that when he found out she and I were missing, he realized he didn't and couldn't live without her." I said, as Trish and Amy awed.  
  
"Jennifer Nicole Taylor. What in the hell are you doing here?" A loud voice questioned, from behind me.  
  
"Well, I work here. John Anthony Cena." I said, turning around, and looking up at my "big brother."  
  
"You should be home resting." John said, alot quieter this time.  
  
"I've rested long enough, besides, I've missed bugging you." I said, hoping he wouldn't start lecturing me.  
  
"Listen Jenna. We have to go to the ring for practice. We'll finish talking later." Amy said, as she and Trish got up from the table.  
  
"Alright. Good luck tonight." I said, as they left.  
  
"Jenna, wanna take a walk with me?" John asked, looking down at me.  
  
"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" I asked, knowing I'd be taking a walk.  
  
"No, not really. Come on." John answered, pulling me out of my chair.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
John and I had been walking around for about 10 minutes, before he finally said something. "Jenna, why won't you talk about what happened?" John asked, as we stopped in the hallway.  
  
"Why do you guys want to know what happened? You weren't there, so you wouldn't understand." I yelled, feeling my temper reach the boiling point. When John realized this, he was quick to move us into a locker room. It wasn't until we were in, I noticed the rest of Evolution, as well as Riley in there.  
  
"That's great. You all decide to gang up on me?" I asked, my eyes falling on Randy.  
  
"Jenna, you can't keep walking around pretending you're fine. You think we haven't noticed, but I know you haven't slept since this happened, unless I'm awake, or Dave is at the apartment visiting Riley." Randy said, trying very hard to be patient.  
  
"So what, I sleep during the day. I've always been a night person." I answered smartly, turning to leave the room.  
  
"Jenn. We're not letting you leave, until you talk about this." John said firmly. I turned away from him and faced Riley.  
  
"You in on this too?" I asked, when she just nodded her head, I finished. "You all can just go to hell!" I shouted, as I turned back to John and tried to move him from the door.  
  
"Damn it Jenna. Why do you have to be so stubborn? You need to let this out, you can't keep letting that son of a bitch have this hold on you." Randy yelled, his patience now gone.  
  
"Fine, you all want me to talk about it. Where would you like me to start? How about when he was holding a gun to our backs? Or when he tied us up, and locked us in that basement? Maybe you want to hear about how he tried to rape Riley, and I got him off her, only for him to shove her so hard off the bed, she hits her head and gets a concussion? What about this one, would you like to talk about him raping me?" I yelled, as tears poured down my face. None of the guys knew what to say. I felt Randy come up behind me, hugging me to him.  
  
"Jenna, this was not your fault. We could all sit here, and blame ourselves for what happened, but we aren't the ones who did this. Kevin is the only one who deserves any blame." Randy whispered, trying to calm me down.  
  
"Randy, my best friend was almost killed. My brother was killed by him. How can you say this isn't my fault?" I asked, turning around and burying my head in his arms.  
  
"Dollface. I know I never met your brother, but from the way you talked about him, he sounded like a young man who would do anything to protect his sister." Ric said, trying to hide his own tears.  
  
"Are you going to testify against him?" Paul asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. If I don't, he might get off." I said, hoping I wouldn't regret it.  
  
"Jenna. I wish you'd stop blaming yourself for what happened to me. You didn't do it, in fact, you stopped him from raping me. You sacrificed your own life to help me. I don't blame you, and you shouldn't blame yourself." Riley said, getting up and giving me a hug.  
  
"Thanks Ri." I said, wiping the rest of my tears away.  
  
"Jenna." Randy said, causing me to turn around and look at him.  
  
"Yeah." I replied.  
  
"When we get back to the hotel, can we talk?" Randy asked.  
  
"Sure, I guess." I answered, not knowing what could be left to talk about.  
  
A/N2: Okay, I know this wasn't the best chapter, but I have some ideas for the next chapter and this all sort of ties into that. Please leave any feedback you may have. Like I said at the top, I'm going to try my hardest to work any character you may want to see into the story. Also if you want, you could maybe tell me what you'd like to see them do.  
  
*jeffslildiva*  
  
©2004 


	11. Denials, Conversations, and Truths

Disclaimer: I don't own Randy Orton, Dave Batista, John Cena, or any other name you might recognize. I do own Jenna, Riley, and Katie.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the great reviews to the last chapter. I've noticed a couple of you think John should have a girlfriend, and I know that I haven't used her much in the story, but Katie is his girlfriend, just letting you know, that way some of this will make sense. Here's chapter 11.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Denials, Conversations, and Truths  
  
When Randy and I got back to his room that night, neither one of us really knew how to start the conversation, that we knew we had to have. Finally Randy started talking, and for once he wasn't as cocky or confident as usual.  
  
"Jenna. I really don't know why I've waited so long to tell you this, I mean I wanted to tell you before the 'incident'" Randy started, he still was having a hard time saying the word 'kidnapped.'  
  
"What is it Randy?" I asked, sitting on the bed Indian style, while he paced back and forth.  
  
"The night I kissed you. It wasn't just a spur of the moment thing, I had wanted to do that all week. Then that day we were fighting about the apartment being messy, I wanted to kiss you then, and if my mom hadn't shown up, I probably would have." Randy said, turning around to face me.  
  
"I...um...I don't know what to say." I said, clearly shocked.  
  
"Jenn, this shouldn't be that much of a shock to you. That night we danced, we both said we liked each other." Randy said, kneeling down in front of me.  
  
"Yeah, but before that night, I hadn't been kidnapped and raped." I said, noticing Randy cringe when I said the last part. "What's making you bring all this up now?" I finished.  
  
"Jenna, you need to understand something. What I'm about to say, I have only ever said to one other person, and I was like 17 then." He paused to look me in the eyes again. It was then I noticed something I had never seen there before. "I love you." Randy said, silently praying he hadn't scared me off.  
  
"How could you possibly love me?" I asked, wondering how he could love someone, with so many problems.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"What do you mean, how could I possibly love you? I've loved you since the first day I met you in OVW." Randy said, moving up on the bed with me.  
  
"Randy, you could love any girl in the world, and she still wouldn't have near as many problems as me. Why do you want to do that to yourself?" I asked, fighting to keep my tears at bay.  
  
"Jenna. It doesn't matter to me, cause I know you'll move past this. You won't let what that bastard did stop you from living your life. I've loved you before any of these problems started, and your strength and courage makes me love you more." Randy said, taking my hand in his.  
  
"Fine, but what about later on, huh? Randy, I can't even close my eyes without seeing Kevin leaning over me, and the things he did that night. It's like one big continuous nightmare that I can't wake up from." I said, as the tears finally fell.  
  
"I promise honey that you will get better from this. Maybe not today and maybe not tomorrow, but someday you will be able to fight those dreams." Randy said, hugging me tightly to his body.  
  
"That's my point Randy. I don't want you to have to wait for me. You deserve to have a wife and a family without all these fucking problems." I said, pulling away from Randy.  
  
"Jenna. I told you I would wait for you, and I meant it." Randy said, hoping to get me to understand.  
  
"I know what you said, and I think for right now, I should find an apartment of my own. I may even go back to Louisville with John. He's going out to visit Katie, it can give me a chance to visit with her too." I said, getting up and heading to the door.  
  
"Jenna, just remember I love you, okay?" Randy said, right before I left.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
John and I had been talking about stupid ass shit, when John looked over at me.  
  
"You love him too, don't you?" John asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked, knowing I didn't mention what happened the other night to him. I could only pray that Randy didn't mention it either.  
  
"You and Randy. Everyone but you two can see how much you love each other. Why can't you just admit it?" John asked, as I tried to come up with an answer.  
  
"That is the most absurd thing I have ever heard." I said, knowing I needed to change the subject and quick. "So do you think you're ever going to ask Katie to marry you?" I asked, hoping to get him off the subject of Randy and me.  
  
"Maybe. Don't be turning this around. Why can't you admit to Randy, as well as yourself, that you love him?" John asked.  
  
"Did he say something to you?" I asked, looking him in the eye, knowing I'd be able to tell if he was lying.  
  
"No. What are you talking about?" He asked, wondering now if there was more to this trip back to see Katie, than he knew about.  
  
"Nothing. John, I do love him, but after what happened to me, I don't deserve to have something so good as Randy in my life." I replied, as tears clouded my eyes.  
  
"Jennifer Nicole. I don't want to ever hear you say that again. You and Riley of all people deserve to have happiness." John said, almost like a stern father.  
  
"What happens if I let myself love him, and then he finds someone who can truly make him happy?" I asked, as the tears came pouring down.  
  
"Jenna, I'm sure I'll get my ass kicked for telling you this, but I don't care. I saw how Randy was that night. He wouldn't let Paul stop driving, in fact at one point he threatened to kill Kevin if he, and I quote, "hurt the woman he loves." Don't you see Jenn, Randy is crazy about you. You need to let go of your fears and let yourself love him." John said, trying to hug me as best he could, with an armrest between us.  
  
"Okay, I'll think about it. Maybe someday I can learn to love again." I said, as the flight attendant announced we'd be arriving at Cincinnati International Airport in 15 minutes.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
While John and I headed to Katie's apartment, I kept thinking about what John had said on the flight. Why was I pushing Randy away? Of course, I would let what happened keep me from being happy, hell I've done it for 2 1/2 years already. By the time we pulled into the apartment complex, I had decided that as soon as we got to Houston for Raw, I was going to tell Randy how I feel about him, and tell him I want to be with him. Riley, John, and Randy were right, I can't keep letting Kevin and what he did to me ruin the rest of my life. When we got up to the apartment, Katie was there to greet us. After making out with John for a few minutes, she gave me a hug.  
  
"How are you Jenna?" Katie asked, as John too his stuff to their bedroom.  
  
"I'm okay for the most part. That boyfriend of yours can keep on with a topic of conversation until he gets his point across, you know that?" I asked, right before John came back into the room.  
  
"Yeah that's true. When does the trial start?" Katie asked, turning the TV off.  
  
"On Tuesday, so basically as soon as Raw ends Monday night, we have to get back to St. Louis, and be at the courthouse by 9 am." I said, as John flopped down on the couch next to me.  
  
"Yeah, and we'll be there to support you." He said, putting an arm around my shoulder.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
We arrived in Houston, Monday morning and headed over to the hotel where all the superstars are staying. When we got in there, I saw Riley and Dave heading toward the pool.  
  
"Riley, Dave. Do you guys know Randy's room number?" I asked, wanting to go and surprise him.  
  
"Yeah, he's in room 308." Dave said, before going out to the pool. I followed John to the elevators, and hit 3.  
  
"Where are you going?" John asked, after he saw me push a different floor.  
  
"I'm going to talk to Randy. I finally know how I feel, well I can finally admit it to him anyway." I said, as the elevator stopped on my floor.  
  
"Good luck Babygirl." John said, with a smile. When I found his room, it took me a minute before I had the courage to knock on the door. After knocking once, I heard him grumble something, and had to bite back the grin I had.  
  
"What!?" Randy yelled, as he opened the door. "Jenna, I'm sorry. I thought it was Dave, again." Randy said, as I just stared at him. "Jenna. Are you okay?" He asked, his voice matching the concern on his face.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. I realized what I wanted though while I was away." I whispered, looking up into his beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked, his voice still husky from sleep.  
  
"This." I said, as I pressed my lips against his.  
  
A/N 2: Here's another chapter. I'm already working on Chapter 12 right now. It will mostly be the trial. I do have one question, should I have Randy and Dave get pissed at something Kevin says and they try to go after him, or should it just be Randy? Maybe Dave keeps him from losing his cool. Anyways, let me know what you think in your review.  
  
*jeffslildiva*  
  
©2004 


	12. Confessions and a Trial

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone famous. I do own Jenna, Riley, Michael, James, and Kevin.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews to the last chapter. Heather, Kevin does get his just not in the way you think. Hope you guys like this chapter, I'm not really sure what all happens in a trial, so I've kinda made up some stuff probably.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Confessions and a Trial  
  
"I realized what I want." I whispered, looking into his eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked, his voice still husky from sleep.  
  
"This." I said, as I pressed my lips against his. I know I shocked Randy when I first kissed him, hell I even surprised myself. When I came up here, I was just wanting to talk, but when he answered the door the way he did, something told me to kiss him. Randy finally pulled away after a couple of minutes, and looked me in the eye.  
  
"Jenna, are you sure about this? I don't want you doing something you're not comfortable with." Randy said, keeping his arms around my waist.  
  
"Can we sit down and talk?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, come on in." He said, stepping aside to let me through.  
  
"I did alot of thinking like I said, and I realized that if I'm not willing to take a chance, I could miss out on being truly happy for the first time, in a long time." I said, our eyes never leaving each other.  
  
"Jenna, I promise you, that I will never hurt you. I wasn't lying or just trying to get to you last week when I told you I love you. I meant it then, and I mean it now." Randy said, placing a small kiss on my lips.  
  
"I still want to take this slow, I know you would never hurt me, but there's still a small part of me that needs to learn to trust again." I said, breaking the kiss this time.  
  
"Jenna, I'll be there to help you through all your problems." Randy said, as someone started knocking on the door. "Damn it. I swear if it's Dave again, I'm going to kick his ass." Randy grumbled, as he went to answer the door.  
  
"Randy my man." I heard Ric say, as he walked into the room with Paul.  
  
"Sure Ric, you guys can come in." Randy said, sarcastically.  
  
"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" I asked, as Paul and Ric sat at the table.  
  
"We ran into Dave and Riley down at the pool, and they said you were up here, and we wanted to check on you." Paul said.  
  
"Well, I'm fine. Nervous as hell about the trial, but it's nothing I can't deal with." I said, looking them in the eye.  
  
"You know we'll be there to support you" Ric said, giving me a small smile.  
  
"Thanks. I just wish I didn't have to testify against him. I don't think I'll be able to stand having to look at him from the witness stand." I said, not knowing how I would deal with everything that would be going on tomorrow.  
  
"You'll be fine dollface. He'll get what he deserves." Ric said, trying to be optimistic.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I talked to the prosecutor, and he said that if Kevin is found guilty of all the things he's being charged with, he could be in prison for 140 years." I said, the last part making me smile a bit.  
  
"You just keep that smile on your face. When you get up on that stand, you look out at him, and you give him your bitchy Evolution look." Paul said, with a chuckle.  
  
"Okay, I'll do that." I said, laughing at Paul.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When Randy, Dave, Riley, and I arrived at the courthouse, I was starting to feel the nerves kick in again. We had been there for about 10 minutes, when Bob and Elaine Orton walked in, with Becky right behind them.  
  
"Mom, Dad. What are you guys doing here?" Randy asked, as he hugged both his parents.  
  
"We couldn't let you guys go through this alone." Bob answered, looking back and forth from me and his son.  
  
"I really appreciate you guys being here." I said, as Elaine gave me a hug.  
  
"Sweetie, we wouldn't be anywhere else." She said, as Paul, Ric, Stephanie, and Lisa Marie walked in.  
  
"Hey Lisa. Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked, wanting to finally thank her for finding John.  
  
"Sure." She replied, as we walked away from the others.  
  
"Lisa, I know I haven't said thank you yet, but I want to now. You will never know how grateful Riley and I were to see you that night. You saved us from possibly being killed, when you went to find John. So I just wanted to say thank you." I said, as we both had tears in our eyes by this point.  
  
"I didn't do anything, anyone else wouldn't do." Lisa replied.  
  
"Yeah, still." I said, as we both hugged, before going back to the others.  
  
"Hey Jenna. Nate wanted me to tell you, if you need him to, he'll come and kick some ass." Becky said, as John and Katie both hugged me.  
  
"Yeah, well I think I've got plenty of ass kickers with me." I said, looking over at Randy, John, and Dave looking like they're innocent. After I said this, the bailiff came out and said court was about ready to start.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
We had been sitting in the courtroom for a few minutes, when the bailiff brought Kevin in. When Kevin noticed Riley and I sitting there, he gave us a sadistic smile, which only proceeded to piss off Randy and Dave. John, Paul, and Ric didn't see it, but when Randy started yelling at him, they stopped talking.  
  
"Don't you dare look at them, you son of a bitch." Randy yelled, jumping up, no doubt to get in Kevin's face.  
  
"Why don't you ask your bitch, how she likes her sex?" Kevin asked, which only succeeded in pissing Randy off even more.  
  
"You fucking bastard." Randy growled, already going after Kevin, before I could try and stop him. Luckily, John and Bob were able to grab him, before he beat the shit out of Kevin.  
  
"Now's not the time son. He'll get what's coming to him." Bob said, pulling Randy back to his seat.  
  
"Randy, come on. He'd be stupid to try and do something with all you guys here." I said, hoping to calm him down.  
  
"Whatever." Randy replied, as he sat down.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
15 minutes later, after the judge informed the jury and the court what the charges were, the prosecuting attorney, Michael Johnson, was told to call his first witness.  
  
"Your honor, the state would like to call Lisa Marie Varon." Michael announced, as Lisa walked up to the stand.  
  
"Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth." The bailiff asked, Lisa as she got to the stand.  
  
"Yes." Lisa answered, as she sat down.  
  
"Okay, Miss Varon. How do you know Jennifer Taylor and Riley Thompson?" Michael asked.  
  
"I work with Jennifer in World Wrestling Entertainment. I know Riley through Jenna." Lisa said, trying not to look at Kevin.  
  
"Is that how you know the defendant Kevin Green?" Michael asked.  
  
"I knew of him. The only time I ever saw him, was the night of the kidnapping." Lisa explained. After Michael asked her a few more questions, including what she saw that night, he sat back down. Kevin's lawyer got up, with a cocky look on his face.  
  
"So Miss Varon. You say until the night of the alleged kidnapping, you had never seen my client?" He asked, trying to twist Lisa's words around.  
  
"Yes, that's correct." Lisa answered, getting pissed off with this guy.  
  
"So how did you know it was Kevin, if you had never seen him?" He asked, I was starting to think Kevin may get off.  
  
"When I found John and told him that Jenna and Riley were leaving the arena with some guy, he asked what he looked like, and I told him. Then I saw a picture of him from Jenna's purse." Lisa told him, satisfied with her answer.  
  
"No further questions your honor." James said, walking back to the table.  
  
"You may step down." The judge told Lisa. When she got back to her seat he spoke again. "Council, you may call your next witness." The judge finished.  
  
"Thank you. Your honor, the state wishes to call Randy Orton." Michael said, as Randy gave my hand a squeeze before standing up. After being sworn in, Michael started with the questions. "Mr. Orton, how long have you known Jennifer Taylor and Riley Thompson?" Michael asked, walking toward the stand.  
  
"I worked with Jennifer in Ohio Valley Wrestling, in Louisville, then we met back up in WWE in January." Randy said, trying very hard to control his temper, as he looked over at Kevin.  
  
"What was your relationship with Ms. Taylor and Ms. Thompson like in Louisville?" Michael asked. I could only hope that Randy wouldn't mention the first incident.  
  
"Well we were pretty good friends, she was alot closer to John than any of the other guys, but we would have fun hanging out." Randy said, looking over and giving me a small smile. After a few more questions from Michael, James got up with his cross examination.  
  
"So Mr. Orton, you say that you were pretty good friends with Jennifer and Riley while you were in Louisville correct?" James asked.  
  
"Yes." Randy replied, knowing somehow his words were going to be twisted.  
  
"Well, what caused the big fight between you?" He asked, knowing he'd have Randy right where he wanted him.  
  
"Well if you're referring to the fight that happened a few years ago, John, the guy she was managing at the time, and I had a match that she was supposed to interfere in, and it didn't go the way it was supposed to." Randy said, getting aggravated with his questions.  
  
"What is your relationship with Ms. Taylor and Ms. Thompson now?" James asked.  
  
"Well, I'm friends with both of them." Randy answered.  
  
"They're both living with you, is that correct?"  
  
"Yes they are." Randy growled out.  
  
"Nothing is going on between you and either Jennifer or Riley?" The slimeball asked. 'What the fuck difference does it make to him.' I thought as Randy answered.  
  
"Jenna and I have went out a couple of times." Randy said, ready to blow his top any minute.  
  
"Has there been any type of sexual relationship between the two of you?" The asshole asked. Thankfully, Michael decided to try and end this line of questioning.  
  
"Objection! Your honor, this line of questioning is unacceptable." Michael shouted.  
  
"Sustained. Council, I suggest you either find a new question, or let this witness go." The judge said, not looking to happy. After apologizing to the judge, he let Randy sit down, as the judge called for a 10 minute recess.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"What the hell was he trying to point out in there? Big fuckin' deal if Riley and I share an apartment with Randy. Who really cares if Randy and I have even gone out a couple of times." I yelled/cried, as Ric tried to calm me down.  
  
"Dollface, come take a walk with me." He said, as he led me over to a bench. "Sweetheart, you can't let that asshole attorney get to you. You're going to be called to the stand next, and just focus on Randy and all of us out there. You know you've got our support and our love. Bob was right when he told Randy that Kevin will get what's coming to him." Ric said, pulling me into a hug.  
  
"You're right, and I know that. It's just, there's a part of me that is afraid he won't be found guilty, and he'll come after me again." I cried, hoping what I said wouldn't come true.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When we got back into the courtroom, Michael called me up to the stand. He asked the basic questions, like how long I knew Kevin and stuff. When he asked about that night, I focused in at Randy and I knew that Ric was right. This is my family now, and they'd support me through anything.  
  
"Well, Riley and I were heading towards the women's locker room. We were talking about this guy she likes and as we turned a corner, we ran into Kevin." I started, as I could feel the tears coming to my eyes. As I continued to tell the court what happened, the tears started falling. Michael had me explain in detail, what happened when Kevin had knocked Riley out, and then raped me. This is the first time I've ever explained or talked about what happened that night, except for what I had to tell the police. I looked out and saw Riley, Katie, Becky, Lisa, Steph, and Mrs. Orton crying, and I think the guys were almost crying too. After I finished, the judge asked if I needed a break, but I told him no. I didn't know if I would be able to get back on that stand if I left. I knew when that asshole of a lawyer Kevin has got up, it wouldn't be a pretty thing.  
  
"Ms. Taylor, you say that my client stalked you. Do you have anything that backs this claim up?" He asked, leaning over the witness stand, a little more than I was comfortable with.  
  
"Yes. He left a note on my luggage when we were in New York City for Wrestlemania in March." I said, knowing that letter had been submitted as evidence.  
  
"Well if you knew he was stalking you, why were you walking around by yourself?" He asked, like he thought I wanted to be kidnapped.  
  
"I didn't think he could get backstage, but he was dressed as an arena security guard." I answered. After badgering me some more, and a few objections from Michael, when James tried insinuating I accused Kevin of raping me, so Randy wouldn't think I cheated on him, he allowed me to sit back down. Then both lawyers started their closing arguments, and we were told that we'd be notified when the jury reached a verdict.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It was about two hours after both lawyers gave their closing remarks, that the jury reached their verdict. I held both Randy and John's hands while the foreman read the verdicts. "On two counts of aggravated stalking, we the jury find the defendant Kevin Scott Green, guilty. On one count of attempted rape, we the jury find the defendant Kevin Scott Green, guilty. On one count of aggravated sexual assault, we the jury find the defendant Kevin Scott Green, guilty. On one count of aggravated manslaughter, we the jury find the defendant Kevin Scott Green, guilty. On two counts of aggravated kidnapping, we the jury find the defendant Kevin Scott Green, guilty." The foreman announced, as the courtroom erupted into cheers. I just let the tears fall again, and for the first time they were happy tears. I had a wonderful group of friends, and I was "sort of dating" a wonderful guy. Randy said that once this nightmare was over, he was going to take me out on a real date, for once I was happy about that. I smiled to myself, as I was hugged by everyone there.  
  
A/N2: This isn't the end, I know it kinda sounds like it, but I promise it's not. Although, the major drama is over and done with. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Now all that's left is to review.  
  
*jeffslildiva*  
  
©2004 


	13. The Date

Disclaimer: Anyone famous and their families I don't own. I do own Jenna, Riley, and Katie. I also don't own the song used at the end of the chapter. That is owned by Keith Urban and is called Your Everything. It can be found on his self titled CD.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews to the last chapter. Lisa, I really had no idea you had a brother named Kevin. When I was writing that I was watching an episode of Friends at the same time, that's how I got the last name of Green. Also, I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update this story, but I had a big English paper due, that I ended up changing everything on it, two days before it was due, also writers block doesn't help matters any. Anywho, here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The Date  
  
The Ortons had a big cookout over at their house to celebrate the great outcome of the trial. While Bob was getting the steaks on the grill, I was talking to the girls.  
  
"I have no idea what to wear on my date." I said, as Riley and Becky started laughing.  
  
"Don't worry. After the cookout is done, we'll go back to your place and help you find something." Steph said.  
  
"God, I can't believe I'm finally going on a date with Randy. What if I do something incredibly stupid?" I asked, as I buried my face in my hands.  
  
"You won't do anything stupid. It's not like Randy doesn't really know you. You guys work together, and you've shared an apartment with him for the last couple of months." Riley said.  
  
"Yeah, you're both used to the stupid things the other does, so it works out." Becky joked, as I threw a pillow at her.  
  
"Do you know where you guys are going?" Katie asked.  
  
"No, he won't tell me. He did say that I should dress nice, but it doesn't have to be fancy." I answered, as Bob came into to say that dinner was ready.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next afternoon, Steph, Lisa, and Becky all showed up to help me get ready for my date. We decided to wait until today to find my outfit, since everyone pretty much was tired after the trial. Riley and Katie kicked Randy, John, and Dave out so they could help me get ready without the guys bugging us. I heard Randy mumbling something about it "being wrong he's getting kicked out of his own apartment." About 5 minutes later, is when Becky, Steph, and Lisa showed up. So that brings us to now, and the crisis over which outfit to choose. Stephanie and Riley had both picked this simple black spaghetti strap dress that stops right at my knees. Katie and Becky had picked out a light purple dress that the straps criss-crossed in the back. So of course it would have to be up to me and Lisa, and we both couldn't decide.  
  
"Well since it's casual, I'm going to go with the purple one." I said, as I sat down in the chair to let Becky do my hair, while Riley and Katie are doing my make-up, and Lisa was going to do my nails, leaving Steph to tear apart the rest of my closet looking for the perfect pair of shoes. "You guys have no idea how much I appreciate this. I'd be in so much trouble if I was doing this myself." I said, looking around at my friends.  
  
Girl, you know you'd be fine. You are going to knock Mr. RKO for a loop when he sees you tonight." Lisa said, looking up at me.  
  
"You really think that?" I asked, as Lisa looked like she wanted to beat me over the head with something.  
  
"Jennifer Nicole. I'm not sure about Steph and Lisa, but Becky, Katie, and I have been able to tell Randy has liked you as more than a friend since we were in Louisville." Riley said, pulling my hair a little bit.  
  
"Yeah, but we hated each other for a long time while we were there." I replied, as Becky took her turn to yell at me.  
  
"Jenna. I probably know Randy better than anyone, and believe me when I tell you, even when you two hated each other, he still really, really liked you. in fact, Nate even teased him about it once, and you know it must be pretty obvious for Nate to notice." Becky said, chuckling a little at the end.  
  
"I wonder what Randy and the guys are doing right now." I said, as Steph laughed before answering.  
  
"Not sitting around helping Randy get ready, that's for sure." As the others agreed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Randy, John, and Dave had met up with Ric and Paul at the Ortons home. "I can't believe I'm actually nervous about this date." Randy said, falling onto the couch, as John and Dave eyed him carefully.  
  
"Yeah, well all the same. If you hurt Jenna at all, I'll personally kick your ass from here to Japan." John threatened, the protective side coming out in him.  
  
"John, you know I would never hurt her. I've never felt like this about anyone before." Randy said, looking John in the eye.  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't want to see her hurt again. As long as I know you'll treat her the way she deserves to be treated, we'll be cool." John said, looking at his friend.  
  
"I will, I promise." Randy said, getting up to go get ready.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When Randy arrived at the apartment, he figured he better knock, otherwise he may have a very pissed off Riley to deal with. When the door finally opened, Becky greeted her brother with a smile. "Wow! Randy, you actually look good. I didn't think you had it in you." Becky joked, stepping aside to let Randy in.  
  
"Yeah, you're real funny there sis." Randy replied, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Wonder where I got that from." Becky mumbled under her breath.  
  
"What was that?" Randy asked, turning around to face his sister.  
  
"Nothing. I'll go see if Jenna is ready yet." Becky said, heading back down the hall. Randy was left alone with his thoughts again. After a few minutes Becky, Steph, Lisa, and Katie came out into the living room.  
  
"She'll be out in just a sec." Steph said, taking a seat next to Randy.  
  
"So what did John threaten you with?" Katie asked, knowing her boyfriend was protective over their friend.  
  
"The typical stuff. If I hurt Jenna, he'll kill me." Randy said, as Katie and Stephanie started laughing.  
  
"You know, I think Dave, Paul, and Ric would all help him kill you. They're all protective of her." Steph said, as Riley cleared her throat from behind them.  
  
"She's ready." Riley simply said, as Randy stood up and walked over to the hallway entrance. When I came out of my room, Randy was awestruck.  
  
"Jenna. You look beautiful." Randy said, handing me the dozen roses he had.  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself." I said, looking over his attire so to speak. He was wearing a blue silk dress shirt, black pants, and a black jacket. After Riley said she'd put the roses in water, Randy and I were on our way.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Randy and I went to Outback for dinner, after we had ordered, we just started talking. "So Randy, what else do you have planned for tonight?" I asked, hoping he'd give me some kind of hint, but he wouldn't budge.  
  
"You'll just have to wait. I can tell you this though, you will love it." Randy said, his arrogant smirk forming on his lips.  
  
"Pretty please." I said, batting my eyelashes, and gave a little pout hoping he would cave, but he didn't.  
  
"As cute as you look doing that, I'm still not telling you." Randy said, as the waitress brought our salads out to us. We talked and laughed through dinner about different things, but Randy never mentioned Kevin or the kidnapping.  
  
"I still can't believe you poured ice down my back. Your mom even agreed with me." I said, laughing about his 'payback' he did to me.  
  
"Yeah, well. It's like they say, paybacks a bitch." Randy said, as we were walking out to the car.  
  
"I'll have to remember that." I said, casting a playful smirk at him.  
  
"Like I'm scared of you." Randy shot back playfully, as we put our seatbelts on.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Randy took me dancing at this small club right outside of St. Louis. The played a wide variety of songs, from J'Lo and Britney, to Metallica and Led Zeppelin. What the DJ said next shocked the hell out of me. "This next song is going out to Jenna from Randy." The dj said, as the sound of one of my favorite country songs started.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Randy asked, extending his hand to me, as I just nodded my head, afraid if I opened my mouth to speak I'd start crying.  
  
The first time I looked in your eyes I knew  
That I would do anything for you  
The first time you touched my face I felt  
Like I never felt with anyone else  
  
I wanna give back what you've givin' to me  
And I wanna witness all of your dreams  
Now that you've shown me who I really am  
I wanna be more than just your man  
  
I wanna be the wind that fills your sails  
And be the hand that lifts your veil  
And be the moon that moves your tide  
The sun coming up in your eyes  
Be the wheels that never rust  
And be the spark that lights you up  
All that you've been dreaming of and more  
So much more, I wanna be your everything...  
  
Randy and I just held each other close, I was listening to his heartbeat when he looked down at me. "Jenna. I feel everything that is said in this song. I can't promise we won't argue, cause let's face it, we are two of the most stubborn people in the world, but I can promise I will love you until forever." Randy whispered in my ear. I'm not sure if it was his breath on my neck or the effect of his words, but I felt my knees go weak.  
  
"I love you too, Randy." I said, as I brought his face closer to mine, as we shared a kiss that put our first kiss to shame.  
  
When you wake up, I'll be the first thing you see  
And when it gets dark you can reach out to me  
I'll cherish your words and I'll finish your thoughts  
And I'll be your compass baby, when you get lost  
  
I wanna be the wind that fills your sails  
And be the hand that lifts your veil  
And be the moon that moves your tide  
The sun coming up in your eyes  
Be the wheels that never rust  
And be the spark that lights you up  
All that you've been dreaming of and more  
So much more, I wanna be your everything...  
  
Be the wheels that never rust  
And be the spark that lights you up  
All that you've been dreaming of and more  
So much more, I wanna be your everything...  
I wanna be your everything.  
  
A/N 2: There you go. Hope you all liked it, I'm hoping to work on chapter 14 during Raw well the boring parts tonight. Leave any ideas you may have, if I use it, I'll give you full credit for it.  
  
©2004 


	14. Shocks and Surprises

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone still. I wish I did, but I don't.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Shocks and Surprises  
  
The next couple of months went by fairly quick. Randy and I were still dating, and I was finally happy again. I haven't felt too great though, so Steph gave me some time off from the shows until I felt better. Riley convinced me to go to the doctor, after I had been vomiting for over a week now.  
  
"Riley, all a doctor is going to tell me to do is, drink plenty of liquids and get lots of rest." I said, as Riley handed me the phone.  
  
"Just call them, otherwise when Randy calls later, I'll have to tell him that you're being stubborn." Riley said, as I started dialing the number.  
  
"Like that would surprise him. He already knows how I am." I replied, as Riley started laughing. Right after I hung up, the phone rang, so Riley grabbed it.  
  
"Oh, hey Randy. Yeah, your stubborn ass girlfriend finally made an appointment to see a doctor." Riley said, as I flipped her off.  
  
"Just give me the damn phone." I said, walking back into the living room.  
  
"I told ya, I'd tell him." Riley laughed, as she handed me the phone.  
  
"Hey sweetie. You're still not feeling any better?" Randy asked, as I got on the phone.  
  
"No. Riley forced me to call the doctor this morning." I answered, not looking forward to going.  
  
"Honey, you've been sick for two weeks straight, you need to go to the doctor. I'm glad Riley forced you to call them." Randy said.  
  
"Yeah, well I still don't see the point of it, but if it'll make you two yahoos happy, I'll go." I said, knowing he had his famous smirk on his face.  
  
"Honey, it's all because we care. I want you back on the road with me." Randy said, as I heard Paul in the background making kissy noises, then a 'shut the hell up Paul' from Randy, as well as a smack.  
  
"Randy Keith Orton, did you just slap our fearless leader?" I yelled, as Randy started laughing.  
  
"No, babe. Our fearless leader was slapped by his wife." Randy said, as Steph and Paul busted out laughing.  
  
"Alright then. Since you're so hell-bent on me going to the doctor, I have to get off here now." I said, glancing up at the clock.  
  
"Okay, call me when you get out, and let me know what's going on." Randy said, before we hung up.  
  
"I will. I love you." I answered.  
  
"Love you too." Randy said, as Ric, Dave, and Paul all yelled love you too, before Randy could hang up.  
  
I had been sitting in the waiting room for over an hour, waiting for the results from some blood work they wanted to run. I'm starting to wish I brought Riley with me, so I could have someone to talk to.  
  
"Jenna, Dr. Mitchell has your results back." The nurse came out and told me.  
  
"Okay, thanks." I replied, the sudden urge to throw up, coming back to me. When I got into Dr. Mitchell's office, I could tell he had some news either he didn't want to tell me, or it was something he wasn't sure I'd like.  
  
"Jenna, the results here show that you are not anemic and that your blood sugar is fine. You are however, three months pregnant." Dr. Mitchell said, as I was frozen to my seat in shock. 'I can't believe it, even with Kevin in prison, he's still ruining my life.' I thought to myself, as I ran out to my car.  
  
"Something is wrong, I can feel it. I mean, why hasn't she called yet?" Randy asked, pacing around Evolutions locker room.  
  
"Why don't you call her?" Paul suggested, like that should've been obvious.  
  
"I've tried to call, but I keep getting her voicemail." Randy said, not relenting the pacing he was doing.  
  
"Randy, you know the doctor is more than likely telling her off for waiting until now to go and see him." Dave tried to reassure his friend.  
  
"Yeah, but what if something really is wrong with her?" Randy asked, sitting down next to Ric.  
  
"Then you guys will get through this, just like you got through everything else." Ric said, patting Randy on the back.  
  
"I hope you're right Ric. I hope like hell you're right." Randy sighed, putting his head in his hands.  
  
I had been driving around for an hour or so, trying to figure out how I was going to deal with this. My phone kept beeping, letting me know I have a voicemail. I entered my password, and I had three messages from Riley and like four or five from Randy. I didn't want to talk to anyone, but the last message from Randy, had tears stinging my eyes.  
  
"Jenna. I know I've left enough messages, and you're probably wishing I'd stop calling cause there is nothing wrong. It's just, I want you to know that I love you, and if there is something wrong we'll get through it. I just don't want you to shut me out. Call me soon. I love you Jenna." Randy said, before hanging up.  
  
"I wish I could believe that Randy, but this isn't something you should be burdened with." I said, pulling into the apartment complex.  
  
Riley was sitting in the living room, when I walked in the door. "Jennifer Nicole. Where in the hell have you been?" Riley shouted, as I sat down on the couch.  
  
"I've been driving around. I needed to think." I answered, monotonly.  
  
"Jenn, what's wrong?" Riley asked, unable to hide the fear in her voice.  
  
"The doctor did some bloodwork while I was there, that's part of the reason why I was there for so long." I said, my gaze fixed on the window.  
  
"What did the bloodwork say?" Riley asked, as the phone rang.  
  
"Riley, I don't want to talk to anyone, especially Randy." I said, as she answered the phone.  
  
"Hey Randy. Yeah she's home, but she's asleep right now. I don't know, she came home and said she was tired and she was going to bed." Riley told him, as I just kept looking out the window. "Okay Randy. I'll tell her." Riley said, before hanging up. "Jenna, Randy wants you to call him later, and he wanted me to tell you he loves you." Riley said, looking at me. "Jenna, you are really starting to scare me. What did the..." Riley said, but I cut her off.  
  
"He said that I'm three months pregnant." I said quietly, as Riley was clearly in shock.  
  
"Oh my God. Jenna, I'm so sorry." Riley said, hugging me, as I started crying again.  
  
"Riles, what am I gonna do? I finally have a great boyfriend, and that asshole is still managing to ruin my life." I said, getting up and punching the wall.  
  
"Jenna, what are you going to tell Randy?" Riley asked, trying very hard not to piss me off more.  
  
"I'm not telling him anything yet. You can't say anything to Dave, cause you know he'll tell Randy." I said, turning around to face my best friend.  
  
"Jenna, you have to tell him sometime. I mean pretty soon, it's going to be obvious." Riley said.  
  
"I know, and I will tell him, I just need to figure out how." I said, before going down the hall to my room.  
  
Randy and Paul were hanging out in the locker room after their battle royal match, when Paul noticed Randy being unusually quiet. "Hey man. What's the matter?" Paul asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"It's this thing with Jenna. I mean, you know as well as I do, that if nothing were wrong she would have called and laughed at me for worrying too much. Paul, I doubt she was even asleep when I talked to Riley earlier." Randy said.  
  
"Man, get to the airport, and get your ass home. If you feel that something is wrong, nothing I say to you is going to make you feel better." Paul told Randy, as he was packing up his gear and the IC title.  
  
"What if she's wanting to break up with me?" Randy sighed, as he and Paul left the locker room.  
  
"Randy, she'd be a fool to break up with you. I mean, all of us have noticed a huge change in both of you since you started dating." Paul replied, hoping he was right about what he just said.  
  
I had waited until Riley went to bed, before leaving the apartment. I really had no idea where I was going to go, I just knew I wasn't ready to see him. I know he's said that we can get through anything, but I'm not sure about this. I know as soon as Riley wakes up and Dave and Randy get back home, my cell phone will be ringing nonstop.  
  
Randy and Dave had been home for a few minutes, when Randy said he was going to go check on Jenna before he went to bed. When he walked in there however, he was in for a shock when he saw Jenna's closet and her luggage gone. "Riley! Dave!" Randy shouted, not giving a damn who he woke up.  
  
"Randy, this had better be important." Riley grumbled, stumbling into Jenna's room.  
  
"Where in the hell is Jenna?" Randy asked, as Dave and Riley stood there in shock.  
  
"Randy, honest to God, I don't know. When I went to bed after Raw, she was in here asleep." Riley answered, as the three of them started to panic.  
  
"I can't believe she would just run away like this." Dave said, as Randy started calling my cell. When I didn't answer, Randy shocked Riley and Dave with his outburst.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" Randy yelled, as he threw his phone across the room.  
  
"Randy come on, you need to calm down. We'll call up John and the others, and tell them what's going on, and if she shows up for them to keep her there." Dave said, trying to calm Randy down.  
  
I had been driving for a day, when I saw the sign that welcomed me back to my hometown. 'Man, it seems like forever since I've visited here.' I thought, as I continued driving. As I was headed towards the one place I knew I could go, my cell phone started ringing again. Finally, I decided to answer it, and before I could say hello, John's voice came through.  
  
"Jennifer Nicole Taylor. Where in the hell are you? Don't you realize you have everybody worried sick about you?" John yelled, as I pulled onto a still somewhat familiar road.  
  
"Look John. Just tell everyone I'm okay, and I'll be back sometime. I just needed to get away for a few days." I said, before adding. "And no I'm not going to tell you where I'm at. I'm okay, and that's all you need to know." I finished, before hanging up. I drove up to the gated road, and punched in the number I needed, hoping one of them would be home. I sat there for a minute, before a voice came over the speaker.  
  
"Hello." The voice said, as a small smile came to my face.  
  
"Hey, it's me. Can I get through?" I asked.  
  
"Jenna? Yeah, of course you can get through." They said, before buzzing me in. I pulled into their driveway a few minutes later, and was greeted by both of them outside.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews to the last chapter. I already have two or three pages of chapter 15 ready, so that should be up quicker than this one was. I have a feeling alot of you will be surprised as to who it is that Jenna is going to visit. All that's left to do is for you to review, and I'll try and get 15 up asap.  
  
jeffslildiva  
  
© 2004 


	15. More Questions Less Answers

Disclaimer: Let's see, Jenna, Riley, and that's about it for me owning. The rest are owned by themselves. I also don't own the song used at the end either.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
More Questions Less Answers  
  
"Uncle Shawn. Aunt Becky." I said, as I got out of my car.  
  
"Sweetie, what are you doing down here?" Shawn asked, as he and Rebecca both gave me a hug.  
  
"Well, I realized I haven't seen you guys and Cameron in forever so, here I am." I answered, hoping they would both let it end there.  
  
"Cameron stayed the night at Mom and the Colonel's house, but I was getting ready to go and pick him up. If you want to ride over there with me?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Yeah, can I just freshen up a bit?" I asked, as Shawn grabbed my bags from the car.  
  
"Sure sweetie. I'll show you where the guest room is." Rebecca said, as we headed into the house.  
  
I guess I should explain how Shawn Michaels is my uncle. He's not my blood uncle, but he and my dad had been best friends ever since Shawns dad got transferred to Randolph Air Force Base, here in San Antonio. Shawn was even my dads best man, when he and my mom got married. He's been there for me through everything, up until recently. I didn't want alot of people to know that my "uncle" was Shawn Michaels, especially after what I saw Randy get put through down in OVW. I wasn't sure how people would react to me, so only a few people know, like Paul and Stephanie. Shawn and Rebecca were both so great to Travis and I when our parents died four years ago. I had just turned 18, and Travis was almost 16, when they were killed by a drunk driver. Shawn and Rebecca had just had Cameron in January, and my parents were killed in July. Shawn and Rebecca talked about it, and they came to the decision to let Travis and I move in with them, but I had already been accepted to college, so Travis moved in with them, while I moved to Lexington, Kentucky to become a Wildcat. I just wish I wasn't stupid, and not tell Shawn what had happened. I remember talking to him a few days after I had gone back out on the road, and he told me that Paul had told him what had happened. He just held me as I cried, telling me that everything was going to be okay. 'I wish I could believe that now.' I thought, as Rebecca finished setting up the guest room for me. This trip down here, is a homecoming of sorts for me, and I get to be with the only family I have left.  
  
Randy, Dave, and Riley had been driving around, hoping Jenna had gone to a hotel, but after driving all night and day, they came up with nothing. When they got back to the apartment, Dave and Riley said they were going to bed, and Randy went to check the messages before going to bed as well.  
  
"Hello Jenna. This is Angie from Dr. Mitchell's office. I'm calling to let you know that you forgot to pick up your prenatal vitamins yesterday before you left. If you can stop by today, I'll leave them at the front desk for you." Angie said, as Randy stood, frozen by the phone.  
  
"Hey man. Did she call?" Dave said, coming back into the living room.  
  
"She's pregnant." Randy said, before collapsing on the couch.  
  
"Holy shit." Dave said, as shock and anger filled both men.  
  
"This is why she won't talk to me. That son of a bitch is still fucking up her life." Randy growled, reaching over to grab the phone.  
  
"Are you trying to call her again?" Dave asked.  
  
"No, I'm calling the doctor's office. I want to know if she and the baby will be okay without the vitamins, until we find her." Randy said, as someone answered the phone.  
  
"Good morning. Dr. Mitchell's office." Angie said.  
  
"Hi Angie, this is Randy Orton. I'm calling because of the message you left on my machine earlier. Jenna had to go out of town for awhile, and I was wondering if she and the baby would be okay without those prenatal vitamin things?" Randy asked, as Dave just shook his head.  
  
"I'd imagine she would, as long as she picks them up soon. She really needs to start taking them." Angie explained, as Randy tried to come up with something.  
  
"Alright, thanks Angie. I'll be sure to let her know when I talk to her." Randy said, before hanging up.  
  
"You don't think she'll do something crazy, like have an abortion do you?" Dave asked.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, I know she's against abortions, but who knows what frame of mind she's in right now." Randy replied, as both men hoped Jenna wouldn't do something she'd regret.  
  
Shawn and I were about 10 minutes from his parents house, when he looked over at me. "What's the matter sweetie? I know there's more to this visit, than you wanting to see Becca and Cameron." Shawn said, waiting for me to tell him why I was really there.  
  
"Alright, but promise me that you and Rebecca won't call Steph or Paul and tell them I'm here." I said, knowing it would get to Randy.  
  
"Fine, I promise. Why are you really here?" Shawn asked again, as he pulled into a park, about a mile away from his parents.  
  
"Okay, well I'm sure Paul has told you I've been sick for a couple of weeks now, right?" I asked, when he nodded, I continued. "Well, Monday morning I went to the doctor, and he did some blood work and it turns out I'm pregnant." I said, not looking to see his reaction.  
  
"Did Randy say he didn't want it?" Shawn asked, getting slightly pissed off.  
  
"I haven't told him yet." I answered.  
  
"Don't you think he should know he's going to be a father?" Shawn asked me.  
  
"Uncle Shawn, this baby isn't Randy's. It's Kevin's." I said, as images from that night filled my mind, as I started crying again.  
  
"Oh, sweet pea. I'm so sorry." Shawn said, pulling me over to him.  
  
"Why Uncle Shawn? Why?" I cried, the tears not stopping.  
  
"I don't know honey." Shawn replied, trying to calm me down.  
  
"It's not fair. I finally thought my life was going okay for the first time since my parents died. Then when I lost Travis too, it just seemed like the world was out to get me. The one thing, the one person I was sure of was Randy. Now I'm not even sure about that anymore." I said, pulling away from the hug.  
  
"Jenna, I know that what Kevin did to you, was the worst thing that could ever happen to anyone. You need to realize though, that this baby will have a part of you in him as well. I know you probably don't want to hear this right now, but don't underestimate Randy. I know that you think he won't want to be with you, but I've seen the way he looks at you, you should really tell him before he finds out some other way." Shawn said, as he pulled the car back on the road.  
  
"Has John talked to Jenna again?" Dave asked, as Randy hung up from John.  
  
"No, not since he talked to her earlier." Randy answered, as Riley walked into the living room.  
  
"Riley, did you know that Jenna is pregnant?" Randy asked, before Riley could even sit down.  
  
"Where did you hear that from?" Riley questioned back, knowing I hadn't called to tell him.  
  
"Dr. Mitchell's office called, she forgot to get her vitamins." Randy said.  
  
"Yeah, she told me. She said she was going to tell you eventually, she just wanted to figure out what to do." Riley explained.  
  
"You've known her forever, do you think she'd have an abortion?" Dave asked, hoping for Randy's sake, Riley said no.  
  
"Dave, she was raped. It's hard telling what's going through her mind right now. When I was talking to her the other night, it was like she wasn't even there." Riley answered.  
  
"Do you know of anyplace she may have gone, that we haven't tried? I mean, I don't think she has any other family that she's close with." Randy asked, hoping he could get to his girlfriend, before something stupid happened.  
  
"There's only one place I can think of that she would go." Riley said, getting up to find her phone book.  
  
"Well, where is it?" Randy asked, as he and Dave followed Riley into her room.  
  
"Her dad's best friend, since they were kids, has always been like an uncle to her. In fact, he and his wife let Travis live with them after Mr. and Mrs. Taylor were killed." Riley answered, as she started dialing a phone number.  
  
"So, who are they? Were they at Travis' funeral?" Randy asked.  
  
"Guys, I need to make this call in private. If I find out she's there, I'll try and explain as much as I can to you." Riley said, as she practically shoved Randy and Dave out of the room, right as Rebecca answered the phone.  
  
Shawn and I had just pulled up in his parents driveway, and saw Cameron playing with a basketball, as the Colonel and Carol watched him.  
  
"Daddy!" Cameron yelled, as we got out of the car.  
  
"Hey buddy. Look who came down to visit." Shawn said, as Cameron turned around to see me.  
  
"Jenni!" Cam squealed, as he wiggled to get down from Shawn's arms.  
  
"Hi munchkin. You've gotten so big on me." I said, picking him up and giving him a hug.  
  
"I four now." Cameron said, holding up four fingers to show me.  
  
"I know buddy. You have got to stop getting so big." I said, as we walked up to the porch.  
  
"Hi Jenna." Carol said, giving me a hug.  
  
"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Michaels." I replied, as Carol looked at me.  
  
"Jenna, I've told you, you can call us Carol and Richard." She said, as Richard stood up and hugged me.  
  
"I know, but old habits die hard." I answered.  
  
"Sweetie, we were so sorry to hear about Travis. Did they catch the person who did it?" Richard asked, as I looked up at Shawn, and he had a look on his face that told me they didn't know.  
  
"Yeah, he's in prison now." I replied. We talked to the Colonel and Carol for a few more minutes, before we left.  
  
Randy had gone to his room, and was laying on his bed, when a song from 3 Doors Down started playing.  
  
_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder and I don't think  
I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face  
  
I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, there's only you and me  
_  
Shawn and I were headed back to the house when, Here Without You started on the radio.  
  
_The miles just keep rolling, as the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated, but I hope that it gets better as we go  
  
I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me  
_  
Randy had been listening to the words of the song, and every word to the chorus said how he was feeling right now. Jenna was still in his dreams and she was the only thing on his mind. "God, please just let her be okay. Even if she won't talk to me, don't let her do anything stupid." Randy prayed, before the silent tears started falling, as he tried to sleep.  
  
_Everything I know and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
  
I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me  
_  
While I listened to the song, I kept thinking about Randy. I know I should tell him about this baby but, I don't want him to be stuck with a child that doesn't even belong to him. I leaned my head against the window and closed my eyes, and all I could see was Randy's smiling face and the happier times we have shared. 'What have I done?' I asked myself, as tears slowly fell down my cheeks.  
  
A/N: I'm actually getting another chapter up in the same week. I'm hoping to start chapter 16 tonight or tomorrow. So it should be up at the beginning of next week at the latest. Thanks for the reviews to 15. I hope I didn't make too many of you mad coughraecough with the cliffhanger in the last chapter. Just click the little review button, that's all that's left.  
  
jeffslildiva  
  
©2004 


	16. Conversations and Tears

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anyone except Jenna and Riley. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting her now.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Conversations and Tears  
  
I had been at Shawn and Rebecca's for a few days, when I decided to call Randy. Of course, Shawn's words to me at breakfast were pretty convincing. "Jenna. If Randy is as decent of a guy like I see, then he'll be able to deal with this. You think this baby will be a burden to him, but I know he loves you and he wants to be with you no matter what." Shawn told me, before taking Cameron upstairs for a bath. Which leads me here, staring at the phone, trying to work up the courage to call Randy. 'Here goes nothing.' I thought, as I finished dialing the number. The phone rang a couple of times, before someone answered.  
  
"Hello." Randy's groggy voice said. I was quiet for a minute, before I could say anything. "Is anyone there?" Randy asked, and I could tell he was getting a little irritated.  
  
"Randy." I said, somehow my voice went to a whisper.  
  
"Jenna?" Randy questioned, sitting up in his bed.  
  
"Yeah, it's me." I replied, tears already clouding my eyes at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Sweetie, where are you?" Randy asked.  
  
"It's a long story. I just wanted to let you know that I'm okay, and I have something I need to tell you." I said, mumbling the last part. I knew Riley knew I was here, because Rebecca told me when Shawn and I got back that first day.  
  
"Jenna, I know about the baby." Randy admitted. 'How in the hell does he know? The only person I told...' I thought, as Randy's voice interrupted me. "Angie, from the doctor's office called and left a message for you. You left and forgot your prenatal vitamins." Randy said, not mentioning that Riley later told him.  
  
"Oh." I replied, unable to say much else.  
  
"When are you coming home Jenna?" Randy asked.  
  
"I'll be home in a couple of days." I replied, knowing he didn't like that answer to well.  
  
"Why don't you tell me where you're at?" Randy questioned, and for once I had no idea what to say. Finally, I just decided to tell him everything.  
  
"I came back home Randy." I started.  
  
"So you're in Louisville?" Randy asked, as I shook my head.  
  
"No. Home for me is San Antonio, Texas. I'm staying at my aunt and uncles house." I said, knowing it would be difficult to explain why I've kept this 'secret' for so long.  
  
"I thought you didn't have any living family left?" Randy questioned. 'Yep, this is going to be fun.' I thought, as I started explaining.  
  
"I don't have any family left. My 'uncle' was my dad's best friend since they were little kids. My uncle is Shawn Michaels" I said, knowing I just sent Randy into shock.

After explaining to Randy about my 'relationship' with Shawn and his family, he asked about the baby.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Randy asked, even though he already had an idea.  
  
"Randy, this baby isn't yours, why should it be a burden to you?" I asked, tears starting to build again.  
  
"Why do you think it would be a burden on me? I love you Jenna, I thought you knew that." Randy said, his voice giving away that he was crying.  
  
"Randy, I know you love me. I can't ask you to be willing to raise this baby as yours." I said, knowing now what I needed to do.  
  
"Jenn, you're not asking me to do anything. I want to raise this baby with you, and to be a family with you." Randy answered, as my tears finally fell.  
  
"Randy, I think when I come back to St. Louis, I should find a new place to live. I don't think we should be together anymore." I said, before adding. "It's for the best Randy. I love you, and always will, but I won't do that do you." I finished, before hanging up.

I had just told the man I love, that I can't be with him anymore. I know what I did was right, but part of me hates myself for doing that. Cameron came into my room a few minutes later. "Jenni, you k?" He asked, looking up at me.  
  
"Yeah buddy, I'm okay. Did you want to play something?" I asked, as Rebecca walked in.  
  
"Cameron Cade. I thought I told you to put your toys away?" Rebecca asked, sternly.  
  
"I heard Jenni cry Mommy. Make her feel better." Cameron said sweetly, as he walked down to his room.  
  
"Sweetie, what's the matter?" Rebecca asked gently. I knew there was no way I could lie to her, she's just like Shawn. They both can tell when I'm lying.  
  
"I just broke up with Randy." I said, not hiding my tears.  
  
"Why would you do that?" Rebecca asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.  
  
"Cause it's for the best. Now he doesn't have to be tied down by me and a child that's not even his." I replied, knowing that answer was getting weak.  
  
"Jenna, if you really felt like that, then you wouldn't be such a mess right now. You still want Randy in your life, today and forever. Your caring side is what you're listening to right now, you need to listen to your heart. I guarantee if you listen to your heart, it'll give you the answer you want." Rebecca said, before leaving my room.

Randy had walked out to the living room, and found Riley and Dave watching TV. "Hey, who was on the phone earlier?" Riley asked, as Randy sat across from them.  
  
"Jenna." Randy said, flatly.  
  
"Where is she? Is she okay?" Dave asked, turning the TV off.  
  
"She's in San Antonio, with her Uncle Shawn Michaels." Randy said, as Dave's eyes went huge.  
  
"Excuse me. Are you talking about..." Dave started, but Randy stopped him.  
  
"Yeah, but you can ask your girlfriend for all the details. Want to know something funny? Not only does she think that she and the baby would be a burden or a trap to me, but she actually broke up with me." Randy said, trying not to cry again.  
  
"Why in the hell would she do something like that?" Riley asked, amazed I would do something so stupid.  
  
"For what I just told you. She thinks this baby would be a huge burden or responsibility that I shouldn't have to take. Riley, how do you get to Shawn's place?" Randy asked, as he got ready to call the airlines.  
  
"I don't know really, I've only been there a couple of times. I can give you his address, it's in a gated community, so you push his address into the buzzer, and either he or Rebecca should let you in." Riley said, writing down Shawn's address.  
  
"Thanks Riley. I'm going to bring her home with me, and we will raise this baby together." Randy said, going into his room to pack a bag.

I had taken a nap after my conversation with Rebecca, and when I woke up I had these terrible cramps. I figured they would go away if I could take something. When I got to the door, I collapsed in pain, Cameron walked out of his room, and saw me on the floor.  
  
"Jenni. Are you sick to your tummy?" He asked, noticing I was holding onto my stomach.  
  
"Yeah sweetie. Can you go get your daddy for me?" I asked, trying not to scream out in pain, since I was with Cameron.  
  
"Otay, I be back." Cam said, running downstairs. "Daddy! Daddy!" Cameron yelled, running into the kitchen.  
  
"What is it buddy?" Shawn asked, thinking that he wanted to play something.  
  
"Jenni is sick. She holdin her tummy, and she look like she want to cry." Cameron said, as both Shawn and Rebecca looked at each other.  
  
"Beck, keep Cameron down here with you. I'm going to go check on her." Shawn said, running out of the kitchen. "Sweet pea. Where does it hurt?" Shawn asked, when he got to my side.  
  
"All across my stomach. It feels like someone is stabbing me with a knife." I cried, as Shawn yelled downstairs for Rebecca to call 911. "Uncle Shawn, call Randy for me. I want him down here with me. I made a terrible mistake, I don't want to lose him." I said, tears flowing down my cheeks.  
  
"I'll call him sweetheart. I promise, I'll get him here." Shawn said, holding me while we waited for the ambulance to show up.  
  
A/N: This ended up a little shorter than I would have liked, but I'm getting it posted today. All that's left is to click the review button. They're so nice to read when I get home from work, and have had a bad night.  
  
jeffslildiva  
  
©2004


	17. Hearbreak and Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you may recognize. I do however, own Jenna and Riley.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Heartbreak and Hope  
  
Randy had just finished packing his bag, when Riley came running into his room.  
  
"Randy, Shawn just called. They've had to rush Jenna to the hospital, they think she may be having a miscarriage." Riley said, the panic evident in her voice. At Riley's words, Randy could feel his heart sink.  
  
"What hospital is she at?" Randy asked, wanting more than ever to be by his girlfriends side.  
  
"Shawn said they were taking her to Methodist Hospital. He also said she was asking for you, she made him promise to get you there soon." Riley said, as Randy grabbed his bag, leaving his room.  
  
"You know, the more shit she has to go through from him, the more I want to go down to the prison and kick his ass." Randy growled, walking out of the apartment.  
  
"Call us when you find out something." Riley yelled out, as Randy got into his car.  
  
"Alright." Randy replied, driving away like a bat out of hell.  
  
I had been in the hospital for a couple of hours. I was laying here with my eyes closed, but I wasn't asleep. I knew Uncle Shawn was still here, even though he wasn't saying anything, which I was grateful for. I didn't feel like talking to anybody, and the person I wanted the most, wasn't here. I had lost the baby before the ambulance got to the hospital.  
  
"Sweetie, I'm going to go and get some coffee. I'll be back soon." Uncle Shawn said, as he noticed Randy standing at the door. When Shawn went out to the hallway, he pulled Randy off to the side. "Randy, see if you can get her to talk. I know she's not asleep, even though she's trying like mad to convince me otherwise." Shawn said, as he and Randy watched me through the window.  
  
"She lost the baby?" Randy asked, hoping he was wrong.  
  
"Yeah, they said that it was all the stress she was under. She doesn't know about that, I mean, she knows she lost the baby, but I don't want her to think she intentionally lost it. Why don't you go on in and see her, I know she's waiting to see you." Shawn suggested, patting Randy on the back, before heading down to the cafeteria.  
  
I heard the door open again, and I figured it was Shawn or some doctors, so I just kept my eyes closed. "Hey honey. I'm here." I heard Randy's voice, as he leaned over to kiss my cheek.  
  
"Randy, I'm so sorry about everything. I never meant to push you away, I just didn't want to mess up your life." I cried, wiping my tears away.  
  
"Jenna, I meant it when I said I want to have a family with you." Randy said, pulling me up and hugging me.  
  
"Randy, I lost the baby." I said, as more tears fell.  
  
"I know honey, I know. It will all be okay though, we will get through this. We'll get you out of this hospital, and we will start putting our lives back together." Randy promised, leaning down and kissing me.  
  
The hospital kept me overnight, just as a precaution. Randy never left my side, he even made the nurse bring him a pillow and a blanket, so he could sleep in my room. Of course the nurse was arguing with him, saying I wasn't aloud to have anyone stay all night, something about it being hospital policy, or some bullshit like that. Finally, he managed somehow, to get the nurse to bend the rules and let him stay. The next morning, Uncle Shawn was here to pick Randy and I up, and take us back to his house. When we pulled up into the driveway, Cameron and Rebecca met us outside.  
  
"Jenni. Are you feel better?" Cameron asked, walking over to me.  
  
"Yeah, I'm feeling okay. I didn't mean to scare you buddy." I told him, as I bent down to give him a hug. Rebecca gave me a hug and told me she was sorry. It was weird, cause even though the baby was Kevin's, part of me was looking forward to being a mom. It was almost like I had come to accept it, since it was a part of me. I had had a dream yesterday morning, after talking with Randy, that I was at a park with my daughter and Randy. That dream made me realize that I would be making a mistake pushing Randy out of my life.  
  
I don't know how I got so lucky to have Randy in my life. I mean, I practically tried to shove him out of my life, but he's still here. I want to talk to Rebecca, cause this feeling I have, it's like nothing I've ever felt before. While Uncle Shawn and Randy were talking, no doubt about wrestling, downstairs, Rebecca was helping me get settled in, in my room.  
  
"Sweetie, how are you?" Rebecca asked, sitting at the foot of my bed.  
  
"Aunt Becky, I don't know. I mean there's a part of me that's sad cause I lost the baby, but then there's this feeling that I've never felt before with Randy." I said, a smile coming to my lips.  
  
"So you want to be with him now?" Rebecca asked, with a knowing grin.  
  
"Yes, I want to be with him. He's it for me, I'm just so grateful he showed up down here, after Uncle Shawn called him." I said, looking up at Rebecca.  
  
"Sweetie, I don't know if this makes much difference, but when Shawn called to tell him, Riley said he was already planning to come down here." Rebecca told me, as I looked at her surprised.  
  
"So he was never going to let our relationship end." I said, before getting up to go downstairs. When I got down to the living room, I didn't say anything, I just walked over to Randy and kissed him.  
  
"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Randy asked, a little taken aback with my forwardness.  
  
"I love you." I answered simply, as Shawn and Rebecca left us alone. "Rebecca told me that you were already coming down here, before Uncle Shawn called you. It made me realize how much I love you, and want to be with you." I said, wrapping my arms around him. When I did this, I didn't notice the smile on Randy's face.  
  
"I love you too, Jenna." Randy replied, pulling me closer to him.  
  
A/N 2: I know this wasn't that great of a chapter, but I was wanting to end all that depressing shit soon. This might be the last update for awhile, I'm getting ready to graduate college in a week or so, and I've got some personal family stuff going on right now, that needs my attention. I have started working on Chapter 18, and I may try and work some more on that if I can find time. I feel this story coming to an end here soon, which is sad for me, cause I've started to get a groove with this story, but I've toyed with the idea of doing a sequel, and having it be more about Riley and Dave, and possibly having Jenna and Randy in the background a little bit. Let me know what you think, since this is turning into a freakin letter.  
  
jeffslildiva  
  
©2004 


	18. Life Goes On

Disclaimer: I only own Jenna and Riley. All others are owned by their respective person, or Vince McMahon.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews to the last chapter, and to all of you who asked for a sequel, it will be done. I may take a couple weeks and not write cause I am getting a little burned out, but I also want to finish my other 2 stories I have on here first, so those will get done before I start a sequel to this.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Life Goes On  
  
1 year later  
  
"What are you and Randy going to do for your anniversary?" Riley asked, as we were heading down to the hotel's gym.  
  
"I don't know. I know he's up to something, I'm just not sure what though." I replied, getting on the treadmill.  
  
"Can you believe how far we've come in a year?" Riley asked, as I started putting on my headphones.  
  
"Yeah, and to think I almost threw it all away." I answered, as we began our workout.  
  
"Hey Orton. Would you like to join the rest of us here?" Paul joked, noticing that Randy wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Sorry Paul, what did you say?" Randy asked, snapping back to reality, with a smirk on his face.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" Ric asked, even though he had a pretty good idea.  
  
"Well, I'm planning on asking Jenna to marry me." Randy said, his smirk turning into a smile. This revelation shocked the other three members of Evolution, even though they had started to take bets on when he'd 'pop' the question.  
  
"So when are you going to do it?" Dave asked, looking over at Randy.  
  
"I thought I'd ask her on Friday, after we go out for our anniversary." Randy said, as he pulled out a beautiful 1/2 carat heart shaped diamond engagement ring and showed it to the others.  
  
"Well that's a beautiful ring you have there kid." Ric said, shaking Randy's hand.  
  
"I'm happy for you man. Now you just remember to treat her right, and we won't have to kick your ass." Paul said, giving Randy a 'manly hug.'  
  
"Don't worry. She will be treated like a princess." Randy promised, looking around at his friends.  
  
"Way to put the pressure on man." Dave said, shaking Randy's hand with a smile.  
  
"No problem Dave." Randy replied, laughing.  
  
Riley and I had been done with our workout for about a half hour, when we ran into Dave and Randy in the hallway. "Hey sweetie. Where have you guys been?" I asked, walking up to Randy and wrapping my arms around him.  
  
"We were down in Paul and Stephanie's' room, just bullshitting around." Randy replied, leaning down to kiss me.  
  
"Alright you two. If you're going to be doing that, get a room." Dave joked, as Randy glared at him.  
  
"We do have a room, and we happen to be standing in front of it." Randy replied, as he opened the door to our room. When we got into the room, I was getting my stuff together so I could take a quick shower before we had to be at the arena, when Randy called my name. "Jenna." Randy called, almost shyly.  
  
"Yeah." I answered, turning around to face him. When I did this, I wasn't prepared for what happened next. Randy pulled me into a soul searing breathtaking kiss. Any thought I had in my mind left when he kissed me. "Wow!" Was all I was able to say.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that I love you." Randy said, keeping his arms around me.  
  
"I love you too, Randy." I replied, snuggling into his embrace.  
  
1 week later  
  
I had spent pretty much all day Friday getting ready for my date with Randy. I had no clue where we were going, or what we were doing, in fact he wouldn't even let me pick my outfit, Becky and Riley did. So here we are, very reminiscent of our first date, with Riley and Becky helping me get ready. Riley straightened my hair, then pulled it into a half ponytail with a few curls framing my face. Becky was doing my makeup, and neither one was letting me see my outfit, no matter how much I begged.  
  
"Jenna, do you realize how fast my brother would kill us, if we let you see this outfit now?" Becky asked.  
  
"He doesn't have to know. I promise I won't say a word to him." I said, hoping they'd let me take a peek at it.  
  
"Lord Jenna. Stop bein so damned impatient." Riley said, as she finished my hair. After they were finished, Becky handed me a box with a card attached. I opened it, and noticed Randy's distinctive writing on the inside. 'Wear this tonight. I had Becky and Riley help pick this out, so everything should fit right. Love, Randy. P.S. If something doesn't fit, blame them.' I put the card down, and opened the box to reveal a beautiful red spaghetti strapped satin dress, with matching shoes, and a pair of diamond teardrop earrings.  
  
"Riley Anne, how could you let him spend this much on me?" I asked, knowing that nobody would be able to stop Randy when he's determined to do something.  
  
"I'm sorry, all he did was ask our opinions, I wasn't the price check girl." Riley said, smartly.  
  
"No need to be a smartass." I replied with a small smile, as I grabbed my dress and headed into the bathroom to finish getting ready.  
  
I had just finished getting ready, when Randy showed up at the house. When I answered the door, Randy stood there speechless. "Are you just going to stare at me all night?" I asked, getting a little nervous with how he was staring at me.  
  
"Sorry Jenna. You just look so beautiful, you actually took my breath away." Randy answered, his voice almost at a whisper.  
  
"Well, you don't look so bad yourself." I replied, looking him over. He was wearing a maroon silk dress shirt, underneath a black jacket and black dress pants.  
  
"So can you tell me where we're going?" I asked, as Randy led me to the car.  
  
"Well, we're going to dinner at Kemoll's, and I thought we could take a boat ride down the Mississippi River." Randy replied, as he pulled out of the driveway.  
  
Dinner was beautiful. The restaurant had set up this romantic spot, hidden away from the other patrons, so it was just Randy and I. We had just got off the boat, from our ride up and down the Mississippi River, when a cold chill came over me. Without even thinking twice, Randy slipped off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders.  
  
"Thank you." I said, as we walked back to the car.  
  
"Your welcome. I can't have you going and getting sick on me now." Randy joked, pulling me closer to him.  
  
"Randy, this whole evening has been wonderful. It's hard to believe you set all this up yourself." I joked, as we got back to the car.  
  
"Well tonight isn't over yet, and why is it hard to believe I set this up?" Randy asked, with mock hurt, as he opened the door for me.  
  
"I'm sorry." I apologized, when he got in the car.  
  
"It's okay, I was just messing with you." Randy said, as he started the car and pulled away.  
  
We got back to the house about 30 minutes later. When Randy pulled the car into the driveway, I noticed he seemed nervous about something, and when I asked him about it, he just shrugged his shoulders and said he was fine. We started up the front walk, and as we reached the front door, Randy turned around and said.  
  
"The rest of this evening is in here. I know I said that tonight wasn't over yet, so it continues now." He said, as he opened the front door, stepping aside to let me enter first. What I saw in front of me, took my breath away. There were candles of all sizes in the living room, the foyer, and just about any place else they could fit.  
  
"Randy, this is so beautiful." I said, turning around and seeing Randy kneeling down on one knee. "Randy, what? I mean..." I started babbling, luckily Randy cut me off.  
  
"Jenna, I love you. I have loved you ever since you showed up in OVW, even though I couldn't admit it then. Even after our fight, I still loved you. There is not a day that goes by now, that I don't love you more. Truth is, I can't picture any day that I'm not with you. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms at night, and I want to wake up with you still in my arms in the morning. So Jennifer Nicole Taylor, will you marry me?" Randy asked, as tears pooled in both our eyes.  
  
"Yes, Randy. Yes I'll marry you." I said, as he stood up and kissed me, before placing the ring on my finger.  
  
We had decided to wait until tomorrow when we got to the arena, before we told anyone. We spent the rest of the night dancing in each others arms, when the song we first danced to as a couple started playing. "Randy, wouldn't' it be cool if we could get Keith Urban to sing this at our reception for us?" I asked, as we held each other close.  
  
"Yeah sweetie, that would be cool." Randy said, as the wheels already started turning in his mind.  
  
_I wanna be the wind that fills your sails  
And be the hand that lifts your veil  
And be the moon that moves your tide  
The sun coming up in your eyes  
Be the wheels that never rust  
And be the spark that lights you up  
All that you've been dreaming of and more  
So much more, I wanna be your everything...  
_  
Disclaimer 2: I don't own this song. It can be found on Keith Urban's self-titled CD.  
  
jeffslildiva  
  
© 2004 


	19. Announcements and Planning

Disclaimer: Anyone famous I don't own. I do own Jenna, Riley, Katie. Rae and Heather belong to themselves, and Rayne belongs to Heather.  
  
A/N: Long time no update, sorry about the delay. I'm now out of college, and the family issues I was dealing with seem to have passed, so I'm able to get this done now. I have the final chapter done, I just need to type it. I'm still planning to do a sequel to this, if anyone has anything they'd like to see in the next story, just leave it in a review or you can email me. My email address is in my profile.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Announcements and Planning  
  
Randy and I had just arrived at the arena, and I had this big grin on my face, and I knew once Riley saw me, she'd know what it was for. We did stop over and saw Randy's parents on our way to the airport, to tell them the news. They were happy, and Elaine insists she knew we'd end up together. I couldn't wait to tell everyone so much so, that I almost shouted it as we walked down the hall to the locker room. When we got in there, Dave, Riley, Paul, and Stephanie were in there.  
  
"Hey guys. Where's Ric at?" Randy asked, as he set our bags down.  
  
"He hasn't shown up yet, he should be here soon." Paul answered, looking back and forth at us, noticing the grins on our faces. Before he could comment on them though, Stephanie spoke up.  
  
"What's up with them cheesy grins?" Steph asked, with a smile. I looked over at Randy, and he just nodded his head with a smile, cause he knew I was about ready to bust.  
  
"Randy and I are engaged!" I shouted, as Riley and Steph pulled me into a hug, before demanding to see the ring. After the girls were done looking at the ring, Paul and Dave each gave me a hug.  
  
"I'm happy for you sweetheart." Dave said, releasing me from our hug.  
  
"Congratulations honey." Paul said.  
  
"Thanks guys, but there's a couple other people I need to see now. I'll catch up with you all later." I said, leaving the locker room.  
  
I headed down to catering, where I figured I'd find the first person I was looking for, and I was right.  
  
"Hey Cena!" I shouted, as I walked into the somewhat empty room.  
  
"Hey Jenna. What's up?" John asked, as he met me at a table.  
  
"What, can't a girl just say hey to one of her best friends?" I asked, a smile immediately coming to my face.  
  
"Yeah, but I know you. The only time you're ever this hyper is when you've got some sort of news or gossip, so spill." John said, as he took a bite of his grilled chicken.  
  
"Well, since you asked so nice." I started, causing John to glare at me, which only proceeded to make me laugh. "Alright, seriously though. Randy and I are engaged." I said, my smile getting wider, as John grabbed me out of my seat and gave me a hug.  
  
"That's wonderful babygirl. I was beginning to wonder if he'd ever ask you." John said, putting me down.  
  
"Yeah, I was too, well sorta. He asked me last night, after we got home from dinner and our boat ride." I answered.  
  
After talking with John for a few more minutes, I was on my way to find the second person I needed to see, plus I have a pretty big question I need to ask them. When I knocked on the door, I could hear the sound of two children laughing.  
  
"Jenna." Shawn said, after he opened the door.  
  
"Hey Uncle Shawn." I replied, giving him a hug, as Cameron attached himself to my leg.  
  
"Jenni!" He squealed, when I bent down to pick him up.  
  
"Hey kiddo. How are you?" I asked, giving him a hug and a kiss.  
  
"I good, me and mommy were playing wiff Kayleigh." Cameron answered. I put Cameron back down, and walked over to where Rebecca was standing with an almost one year old Kayleigh.  
  
"Hey Aunt Beck." I said, giving her an awkward hug, as she was holding the squirming toddler.  
  
"Hey sweetie. What brings you this way?" She asked, as Kayleigh got her way, when Rebecca set her down to play with her brother.  
  
"Well, I have something I need to tell you and ask you." I started, as Shawn and Rebecca just looked at me. "Well first of all, Randy and I got engaged last night." I said, holding up my hand so they could see the ring.  
  
"Oh sweetie, that is wonderful. I'm so happy for you." Rebecca said, pulling me into another hug.  
  
"Congratulations sweet pea." Shawn said, hugging me as well.  
  
"Okay, now for the other reason I'm here. You can say no if you want to, I mean I'll understand." I started, causing Shawn to interrupt me.  
  
"Honey, just ask whatever it is." Shawn said, smiling at me.  
  
"Okay. Well I was kinda hoping that since both my parents and Travis are gone, and you've sorta been like a father figure for as long as I can remember. I was wondering if you'd walk me down the aisle?" I asked, silently praying he'd say yes.  
  
"Sweetheart, I'd be honored to walk you down the aisle." Shawn replied, hugging me again and trying to hide his tears. After agreeing to have dinner after the show, I left and headed back to Evolutions locker room.  
  
A few months have gone by, and the wedding plans are coming along, slowly but surely. I have found my wedding dress finally. We had been to like five different bridal shops, and I was sure Becky and Riley were about ready to kill me, since I didn't like any of the bridesmaid dresses these stores had. I still can't believe that Randy and I are getting married. I mean, it seems like just yesterday we hated each other, and now we're planning our wedding.  
  
"Jenna, you do realize you're going to have to pick out something soon? Unless you force us to find our old prom dresses, of course none of them would match." Riley said, causing my eyes to light up.  
  
"Riley, that's it, we'll get prom dresses. I mean they're fancy enough now to work as bridesmaid dresses." I declared, before adding. "These dresses are ugly anyways." While we walked out of the store.  
  
We had pulled into the driveway, just as Randy and Nathan were getting out of Randy's car.  
  
"Hey babe." Randy said, when we met on the driveway.  
  
"Hey." I replied, leaning up to give him a kiss.  
  
"Did you find a dress?" Randy asked, causing Becky and Riley to groan behind me.  
  
"Yes, I found a dress. Riley, Becky, you both can shut up back there." I said, as they started laughing.  
  
"So, what does it look like?" Randy asked, wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"It's white." I answered simply, walking towards the house, causing Riley and Becky to laugh even harder. When the five of us finally made it into the house, we started going over details for the wedding.  
  
"Randy, have you picked your best man and groomsmen yet?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, John is going to be my best man, and Nathan, Ric, Dave, and Paul are going to be my groomsmen. What about you?" Randy asked, looking over at me.  
  
"Well, Riley is going to be my maid of honor, and Becky, Katie, and two friends from high school Heather and Raechel are going to be my bridesmaids. Heather's little girl Rayne is going to be the flower girl." I finished, as Dave walked into the house.  
  
"What are you all talking about?" Dave asked, sitting down next to Riley.  
  
"We were just talking about their wedding party." Riley said, when Randy asked me another question.  
  
"Did you talk to Shawn and Rebecca?" He asked, while Riley and the others looked at me.  
  
"Yeah, I talked to them the other night. They agreed to let Cameron be the ring bearer. In fact, I need to call her and get Shawn and Cam's measurements for their tuxes, so you can drop them off at the tailors tomorrow." I said, Randy nodding his head in agreement. When I left to go call Rebecca and get the info I needed, Randy started firing questions at Dave.  
  
"Has Stephanie found out anything yet? What if she can't pull this off? I mean, I know she said she had that kind of power..." Randy started rambling, when Dave thankfully interrupted him.  
  
"Dude, she's got it taken care of." Dave said, with a grin.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Nathan asked.  
  
"You'll find out at the wedding bro." Randy replied, leaving the room.  
  
With less than a month left, the nerves had started to kick into overdrive. Randy and I decided to write our own vows, and me being the anal type I am, they had to be perfect.  
  
"Jenna." Riley said, noticing I was stressing over what I wanted them to say.  
  
"Yeah." I replied, crumpling up another set of vows.  
  
"You need to relax a little bit. I mean, I know you want them to be perfect, and they will be. Just speak what's in your heart, it shouldn't be that hard." Riley said, giving me a hug before leaving to meet Dave.  
  
'She's right, I just need to say what's in my heart.' I thought to myself, grabbing my car keys, and heading out to do some last minute errands.  
  
Okay, one more chapter and then this story is done. Leave me a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter, and any ideas you may have for the sequel involving Riley and Dave.  
  
jeffslildiva  
  
©2004 


	20. The Wedding

Disclaimer: Again anyone you recognize, I don't own. I only own Jenna, Riley, and Katie. Rae and Heather own themselves.  
  
A/N: I will be doing the sequel focusing mostly on Riley and Dave. I'm hoping I can start it soon, maybe as early as Wednesday, depending on my work schedule this coming week. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and kept me motivated to continue this story, especially when I didn't really think I could.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
The Wedding  
  
'I can't believe I'm getting married today. Finally, my dreams are starting to come true.' I thought to myself, climbing out of bed.  
  
"Jenna sweetie. Are you awake?" I heard Rebecca ask, knocking on my bedroom door.  
  
"Yeah, come on in." I replied, walking over to my dress. The dress is a strapless satin A-line gown with a beaded crystal bodice and an asymmetrical drape skirt. The veil is an elbow length scalloped edge, with pearls and crystals.  
  
"You are going to take his breath away when he sees you in that dress." Rebecca said, walking over to me.  
  
"Yeah." I replied, the nerves finally kicking in.  
  
"You're nervous already, aren't you?" Rebecca asked, looking over and noticing my pale looking face.  
  
"I'm just afraid I'm going to trip and everyone will laugh at me." I answered, while Rebecca tried to hide her smile.  
  
"Jenna, you're not going to trip, Shawn won't let that happen." Rebecca replied, trying to reassure me. Right after she said this, my phone started ringing. "I'll leave you alone." Rebecca said with a smile, before leaving to go check on Cameron.  
  
"Hello." I said, a smile coming to my face when I heard who was on the other end.  
  
"Hey beautiful." Randy said, no doubt his lazy smile playing at his lips.  
  
"Hey yourself." I replied, my nervousness fading a bit.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked, as I started getting my stuff ready to go to the church. I decided I was going to have some fun with him.  
  
"Well, I'm actually in the process of getting ready for a very important date." I said, tossing my make up and curling iron into my bag.  
  
"Oh yeah, and who's the lucky guy?" Randy asked, playing along with my game.  
  
"You may know him, his name is Charlie Haas." I said, trying very hard not to laugh. When Randy heard this, he immediately got flustered.  
  
"What do you mean you have a date with Haas?" He all but yelled in my ear.  
  
"Don't get your boxers in a bunch Orton. I'm just messing with you, sheesh." I said, before laughing at him.  
  
"It's not that funny." Randy replied, trying not to let his laughter escape.  
  
"Yeah it is. I wish I could've seen the look on your face, although I can pretty well imagine it." I told him, calming down a bit.  
  
"Jenna." Randy said, in a tone I could tell was serious.  
  
"Yeah." I replied, trying to figure out what he wanted.  
  
"I love you, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Randy told me, tears springing to my eyes.  
  
"I love you too. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you either, Orton." I replied, wiping away my tears. After talking to each other for a few more minutes, we hung up, to get ready for our big day.  
  
Around 10:30, we were all at the church, we decided to get married in San Antonio in the church my parents did so, as Randy said, 'I could feel closer to them today.' The ceremony wasn't going to start until 12:30, but with 7 girls that need their hair done, we had to be there early. The nerves had slowly started to come back, while I was getting my hair done. I decided to leave my hair down, and have soft wavy curls.  
  
"Jenna, are you going to be okay?" Rae asked, noticing my shaking hands.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. I know once I see Randy, everything will be okay." I replied, knowing he was probably just as nervous as I was.  
  
"I still can't believe you bought prom dresses, for our dresses." Heather said, shaking her head in laughter. The dresses were dark blue spaghetti strapped that frame the neck, as they made a v-scoop. There were crystals to trim the bust and bias cut satin drapes the body. Little spaghetti straps criss cross the back of the dress.  
  
"Chica, you didn't see the bridesmaid dresses they had in these places. They were all so flippin ugly, that I refused to have you all wear them. I hate ruffles and poofy bows, so why would I have that in my wedding?" I asked, as Becky and Katie started laughing.  
  
"Yeah, and you know that we wouldn't wear that." Katie said, helping Becky with the straps on her dress.  
  
"Exactly, plus hothead over there would kill me." I replied, pointing at Rae.  
  
"What is up with these names?" Becky asked, causing Riley and I to laugh.  
  
"When we were in high school, the four of us hung out, and did just about everything together. I've been best friends with Rae since kindergarten and with Heather since like first or second grade." I started explaining. "When we got into high school, we decided to give ourselves nicknames. Rae is hothead, Heather is chica, Riley is hellraiser, and I'm lb." I finished, confusing them with my name.  
  
"What in the world does that mean?" Katie asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll tell you after the ceremony. Right now, I need help getting my dress and veil put on." I replied, taking my dress off the hanger.  
  
About 10 minutes after I got my dress on, Shawn came into the room, and told us that the minister said it was time to start. When I came out into the main room, I could tell he was trying not to cry.  
  
"How do I look Uncle Shawn?" I asked, turning around to show him my dress.  
  
"Sweetheart, you look absolutely beautiful." Shawn said, giving me a hug.  
  
"Are we ready to start?" Rae asked, turning around to look at me.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready, nervous but ready." I replied, placing my arm through Uncle Shawn's. I was standing in the back of the church, waiting for the wedding march to begin, and I started to think of my parents and Travis, wishing they were here with me today.  
  
"You know they're watching over you today, right?" Shawn asked, as Riley began walking down the aisle.  
  
"How did you know..."I started, when Shawn interrupted me.  
  
"Jenna, I've known you since the day you were born. You're not that hard to read." Shawn answered with a smile, while we watched Cameron and Rayne take their turn down the aisle. When the doors finally opened again, my eyes were focused on Randy. I think I even saw him start to cry, although he may not be willing to admit that in public. When we finally reached the altar, I saw John wink at me, and Uncle Shawn lifted up my veil, and gave me a kiss before shaking Randy's hand, and going to sit down next to Rebecca. Before the minister started, Randy whispered something to me.  
  
"You look breathtaking." He said, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.  
  
"Before we start the ceremony today, we will be lighting candles for those family members who are no longer with us." The minister started, as Randy and I walked over to the candles. We picked up the one to light the three for my family. The minister lit is, as Randy held his hand over mine, as we lit the candles for my mom, dad, and Travis. We walked back to where the minister was standing, and he proceeded with the ceremony.  
  
"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today, to join this man, and this woman in holy matrimony. If there is anyone here that can show just cause as to why these two should not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold your peace." The minister started, when nobody said anything, I let out the breath I didn't even know I had been holding. The minister said a few other things, before letting Randy and I say the vows we wrote for each other.  
  
"Randy, when we first met, I never would have pictured this day happening. We had started out as friends, but we let a misunderstanding come between us. You were brought back into my life at a time when I couldn't trust. Even though we started back where we left off, you were the bigger person, and helped to chip away at this wall I had built around me. The night we went out to the club, you said you'd wait for me until I was sure what it was I wanted, and you did that. You were always there for me through all the bad times, and you never gave up on me, on us. When I tried to push you away, you were going to make me realize what I'd be throwing away, you weren't going to let our love, our relationship end. You showed me how to love again, and for that I will always love you. You are my best friend, my soul mate, my everything. I can't wait to share the rest of my life with you. Today is just the beginning of the rest of our lives together." I said, tears shining in both our eyes.  
  
"Jenna, when I first met you in Louisville, something about you, made me want to get to know you better. People and things kept that from happening for a couple of years, but I never really stopped loving you. I didn't realize it then, but looking back I was in love with you, even back then. Never did I imagine that I'd be spending the rest of my life with my best friend. We are so much alike, yet so different. I can't imagine what my life would have been like if I didn't have you in it. You are it for me, there isn't another woman that fills this love I have inside my heart. You are the one I want to grow old with, and tell stories to our children and grandchildren, telling them how we fell in love. You were right when you said, I never gave up on us. It may have taken awhile, but you finally realized that this love we share, it's for real and it's never going to end." Randy vowed, tears flowing freely down both our cheeks now.  
  
After we said our vows to each other, it was time for the rings. Randy and I smiled at Cameron, as he very carefully stepped up to the minister to hand him the rings. I remember Rebecca telling me that he had been walking around the house, carrying a pillow to practice for today. The minister had Randy and I take the rings, and answer this question.  
  
"Do you Randy Keith Orton, take Jennifer Nicole Taylor to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The minister asked, as Randy and I looked at each other with tears in our eyes.  
  
"I do." Randy replied, slipping the ring on my finger.  
  
"Do you Jennifer Nicole Taylor, take Randy Keith Orton to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The minister asked me.  
  
"I do." I replied, smiling, as I slipped Randy's ring on him.  
  
"Then by the power vest in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The minister announced, as Randy pulled me to him in a kiss.  
  
When we finally got to the reception hall, I was more than ready to party.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman, let me introduce to you for the first time anywhere, Mr. and Mrs. Randy Orton." The DJ said, while everyone clapped as we walked in. After everyone had been served their dinner, John stood up to give his best man speech.  
  
"I've known both, Jenna and Randy for quite a few years, and I've never seen either of them as happy as they are today. They are definitely two people who deserve to have happiness everyday. Jenna, I'm sure you already know this, but you've married a great guy. Randy, that is one special girl you have, and you better treat her right. Congratulations to you both." John said, raising his champagne glass to us.  
  
"Okay, ladies and gentleman, it is now time for the first dance from our bride and groom." The DJ announced, as Randy led me out onto the dance floor. "Please welcome 3 time ACM winner, Keith Urban." He finished, handing the microphone over to Keith.  
  
"Congratulations Randy and Jenna. I hope you two will always be happy and in love, forever." Keith said, as the first few cords of 'Your Everything' started, tears started to roll down my cheeks.  
  
The first time I looked in your eyes I knew  
That I would do anything for you  
The first time you touched my face I felt  
Like I've never felt with anyone else  
  
"Why are you crying beautiful?" Randy asked, wiping away a few tears, while we danced.  
  
"I can't believe you actually got him here." I whispered, mostly from being in shock.  
  
"You said you wanted him to sing this for us." Randy whispered back, holding me close to him.  
  
I wanna give back what you've givin' to me  
And I wanna witness all of your dreams  
Now that you've shown me who I really am  
I wanna be more than just your man  
  
What happened next, actually shocked me, cause I never thought I'd see this happen. Randy started to sing the chorus in my ear, as we continued to slowly dance.  
  
I wanna be the wind that fills your sails  
And be the hand that lifts your veil  
And be the moon that moves your tide  
The sun coming up in your eyes  
Be the wheels that never rust  
And be the spark that lights you up  
All that you've been dreaming of and more  
So much more, I wanna be your everything...  
  
"I love you Mr. Orton." I said, leaning up to give my new husband a kiss.  
  
"I love you too, Mrs. Orton." Randy replied, returning the kiss.  
  
When you wake up, I'll be the first thing you see  
And when it gets dark you can reach out to me  
I'll cherish your words and I'll finish your thoughts  
And I'll be your compass baby, when you get lost  
  
I wanna be the wind that fills your sails  
And be the hand that lifts your veil  
And be the moon that moves your tide  
The sun coming up in your eyes  
Be the wheels that never rust  
And be the spark that lights you up  
All that you've been dreaming of and more  
So much more, I wanna be your everything...  
  
Be the wheels that never rust  
And be the spark that lights you up  
All that you've been dreaming of and more...  
So much more, I wanna be your everything  
  
"Hey Jenna." I heard from behind me.  
  
"Hey Stephanie. I want to thank you for whatever strings you helped Randy with, to get Keith Urban to sing here today." I said, a knowing smirk showing across my face.  
  
"What makes you think I had anything to do with it?" Steph asked back, even though she could tell I knew the truth.  
  
"Steph, you may be a Levesque now, but you were born a McMahon. You know how to get what you want. It's an enviable trait, I sorta wish I had that." I joked, as Randy and Paul walked up to us.  
  
"What are you lovely ladies over here talking about?" Paul asked, leaning over to give me a hug.  
  
"Just how I wish I had the type of power that Stephanie has. If I had that, maybe I could get Keith Urban to sing me that song every year on our anniversary." I said, looking up at Randy.  
  
"Hey, I did what I had to do to get him here. Unfortunately, I couldn't do it on my own, so I enlisted the help of Steph and Paul." Randy said, his smirk slowly appearing.  
  
"Yes, and I love you very much for it." I answered, leaning up to kiss him. "I have to go find Becky and Katie, I have something I need to explain to them." I said, kissing Randy one more time, before walking out towards the dance floor. I found all of my bridesmaids dancing to Blackstreets 'Booty Call', and let me just say, it was a pretty damn funny site.  
  
"Hey Becky, Katie. Did you guys want to know what I was talking about in the church this afternoon?" I asked, in between fits of laughter. They were both pretty well drunk, and didn't know what the hell they were doing.  
  
"Yeah sure, why not." Becky replied, turning around to face me.  
  
"Well, Rae decided to give me the nickname little bitch, but we couldn't really say that in school, so they would just call me l b." I said, as the DJ announced it was time to throw the bouquet and the garter.  
  
"I want to see all the single ladies out here on the dance floor. You may just be the lucky lady to catch the bouquet." The DJ said, as the girls started lining up. Randy and John tried very carefully to spin me around, and made sure my eyes were closed.  
  
"Okay Jenna, on the count of three, throw your bouquet. 1, 2, 3." John said, as I threw it over my shoulder. When I turned around, I noticed Riley had beat out the others to catch it. Randy led me over to a chair they had set out in the middle of the dance floor.  
  
"You're not going to do anything obnoxious are you?" I asked, only getting Randy wiggling his eyebrows as a response. Randy slowly ran his hand up my leg, before reaching the garter. When he slid the garter down, he went at the same painstakingly slow pace. "You love torturing me, don't you?" I asked quietly, while Randy leaned in to give me a quick kiss, before tossing my garter over his head. When we saw that Dave had caught it, we both had to laugh.  
  
"You guys know what this means, don't you?" I asked, laughing as we walked over to Dave and Riley.  
  
Randy and I are on our way to Hawaii for a week. Of course, it didn't matter to me where we went, just as long as I was with him, but Randy wanted to take me to my dream vacation spot.  
  
"Randy." I said, looking up at my new husband.  
  
"Hmm." He replied, looking away from the magazine he was reading.  
  
"Thank you for making my dreams come true." I said, laying my head on his shoulder.  
  
"Jenna, I want to continue to make all your dreams come true." Randy replied, pulling me into a breathtaking kiss, and this is how we stayed the rest of the flight.  
  
A/N 2: I may do one more chapter of this, focusing on the honeymoon, and all that jazz. If you all would like to see a honeymoon chapter, let me know in a review or send me an email, and I'll post it. This is already 9 pages long, so I figured I should probably end it here. Don't forget to leave any suggestions you may have for the sequel for Riley and Dave. All you have left to do is to click the little review button.  
  
jeffslildiva  
  
©2004 


End file.
